Ty
by Coheny
Summary: So Summer ran away carrying Seth's child! Now she is 24 and she is coming back! RR
1. Why do you have to be so cute?

Disclaimer: I don't even own me! My parents do...

* * *

Loving him wasn't something she should do. She had learned it a long time ago.But she coudn't stop doing it. Specially since Ty had been born , three years ago.

Tyler was his replica. The curly dark brown hair, the cute dimples, the non-stop rambling, the puppy dog eyes, it was all there, as if Ty was a younger Seth. But Ty had her eyes, big brown eyes and her confidence. He was also funny and witty, things that he also must had inherited from his dad.

She remembered him every day. Every day, she would wake up with the tiny little hope that he would be beside her in the bed, or just making breakfast, like so many times, years ago.

She missed him deeply. Everytime Ty laughed at her showing his dimples or when he showed her the new Chuck Taylors at the mall while saying: "Look mommy!The new chuck tayls! Wicked...". Wicked was such a Cohen word. But Summer had bought them to Ty. She coudn't resist the temptation, she knew that it was what Seth would do.

Sometimes Tyler asked her if he didn't had a father like the other kids at the park. Everyone had a mommy and a daddy. How come he just had half of the pack? For one side she was proud of her three year old that could make so complex questions ,but at the same time she didn't know what to answer. She coudn't tell him the whole story, he wouldn't understand. How would she tell him that his father was a famous drawer, owner and creator of a comic book with her as one of the main characters?

Summer had secretly bought every issue of Atomic County just to see how Little Miss Vixen, the Ironist, Cosmo Girl and Kid Chino were doing. It was a way to find out what was happening to the real people, Seth, Marissa and Ryan, 'cause she knew that Cohen transposed what happened in the real life into the comic. She knew it because when they broke apart, and she ran away, the Ironist and Little Miss Vixen ended a relationship of many many issues, and three years ago, Little Miss Vixen had been kidnapped by the water polo demons and no one knew where she was, and, even if the Ironist had tried to find her, after a pair of issues he had convinced himself that she had left him. Now, everytime Cosmo Girl or Kid Chino asked him if he still remembered her, Ironist answered: "Sometimes". But when they turned around he always muttered to himself sadly: "Try everyday...".

But Summer didn't know if Seth meant it or if it was just part of story. Did he miss her like she did? Did he still love her? She couldn't ask him that...

They were now 24. Summer had left when she found out she was pregnant, and at that time they were 20. She had fought with Cohen a few days before she found out she was pregnant, for a stupid reason, and when she was about to tell him, her dad found a pregnancy test on the bathroon sink, and told her horrible things. He told her she wouldn't be considered his daughter anymore, that she was a shame for him, that her life would be ruined. She could take all of these things. Her father had never been present anyways. But then, her father started to say that she was going to ruin Seth's live too, and that he was too good to dump her so he would be with her just out of pitty.

For Summer that was the most painfull thing she had heard in years. Would Seth be with her for pitty? Would she ruin his life?

So, Summer just took off. She basically ran away, leaving Seth a letter, a note. Exactly like he had done in High School...

She moved to San Francisco. She wanted to be far from Newport Beach, but not too far away, so she could stay in California. While she was pregnant she got a job as a secretary, and at night she went to college. She managed to finish her third year. But when Ty was born she had to quit college for a while.

Now, she owned a little house, and had graduated sucessfully. She had majored in journalism, but still worked as a secretary, because she was too afraid of quitting. This job gave her security.

She lived well. They hadn't a lot of things, but they were fine. Summer's money paid the bills, the food, the rent, and it was always left a little amount that she saved for a necessity. She had grown a lot. She hadn't expensive shoes or clothes anymore. In fact, even Ty's Chuck Taylors had been an exception, and the money had been taken from her saves.

Everyday she had a kinf of a routine. She woke up, she got ready, she did the same to Ty, and went to work. On her way to work, she dropped Ty at the nanny, Rose,and she stopped by a magazine shop. She didn't usually bought magazines, because they were expensive (she only bought Atomic County), but that day, Teen People caught her attencion. In the cover, was no other than Seth Cohen, and above it, it could be read: "Seth Cohen: The hottest geek from all times! Take a look.". She quickly picked the magazine and paid for it. She went to her office and started reading it:

"_There are geeks in every school, right?_

_Well, not like this one. He is rich, he is funny, he is the creator of the famous comic book "Atomic County", he is single, he was a geek in High School and he is hot! Look at that smile!"_

Above, there was a picture of Seth smiling, showing his cute dimples, with his head lightly tilted down. For Summer, he looked exactly the same. He was her Cohen. But now he was considered "hot" by Teen People.

_TP: Seth, is it true that " Atomic County" is autobiographical?_

_SC:Yes, it is! Every caracther is based in someone important in my life, and The Ironist, is a caracther based in myself..._

_TP: So, the Ironist had a girlfriend... Little Miss Vixen, wasn't it? What happened to her? And what happened to the real one?_

_SC:Little Miss Vixen was kidnapped, and the real Vixen... I really don't know. _

_TP: But the Ironist hasn'tdated anyone since her...Is still in love with her? Now I'm really talking about the caracther..._

_SC:AllI can say, and it's not really anew thing for readers, is that the Ironist misses her. He misses everything about her: her smile, her sarcasm; So he hasn't really moved on, because she was kidnapped and he is still hoping to find her someday..._

_TP: Very romantic! So you were an outcast in High School weren't you?_

And the interview continuedfor more two pages. But Summer didn't need to read more, 'cause she was already crying... She never hadgone back home because she was afraid of Seth's reaction.She was afraid he wouldn't forgive her for keepinghis child from him. He wouldn't understand what she had been through, how scared she was at the time.

But she couldn't keep Ty from his father anymore. If she was not doing it for herself she would do itfor her son

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope it's good, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in it, but I'm not English or American so please understand...

I'll update soon, but review!


	2. I miss you

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me! My parents do…_

* * *

Seth woke up like always: turning around in the bed to see if she was there, by his side. But, just like every day in the last three years, she wasn't.

Then, Seth would remember that she was gone for good, and that she would never come home. It was a summer day and summer was the perfect season for Seth to brood over the real Summer.

He followed his normal routine.

He made breakfast, got dressed and went to the office. On his way to COHENINC, his comic book company, he turned the radio on to hear some music and to listen the news.

Oddly, that day an old song started playing:

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim

Of "darkness in the valley"

We can live like Jack and Sally

If we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

I miss you

Miss you

Where are you

And I'm so sorry

I cannot sleep

I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody

And always

This sick strange darkness

Come creeping on so haunting

Every time

And as I stared I counted

Webs from all the spiders

Catching things and eating their insides

Like indecision to call you

And hear your voice of treason

Will you come home and stop this pain tonight

And stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me

You're already the voice inside my head

I miss you

Miss you

I miss you

Miss you

For Seth that song meant a lot. Actually, that song meant a lot to Summer. Blink 182 wasn't one of her favorite bands, but she used to hear this song when Seth ran away. Seth knew it because she had told him that the lines "Will you come home and stop this pain tonight" were exactly what she felt when he was in Portland.

_Flashback:_

_Seth walked in his bedroom with a plate of food on his hands. He put the plate down on his secretary, and turned to his bed. A petite brunette was lying there, and Seth felt his dick hardening agonizingly just knowing that the thin cotton sheet was the only thing that she was wearing. By now, she was turned to the left, and Seth decided to wake her up with no hurries. He knew she loved that kind of things. And he loved to please her. _

_Seth bent on the bed next to her, lifted the sheet and moved it, so it rested in the middle of her ribcage and her breast were exposed. Carefully, Seth lay on the bed facing her, and she stirred a little, but didn't open her eyes. He kissed her lightly, and not seeing any reaction, started sucking on her right nipple._

_This time, she woke up, moaning and purring._

_Summer opened her eyes slowly, only now realizing that she wasn't sleeping anymore. Seth pecked her nipple one last time and moved a little to kiss her temple. _

"_Good morning angel..." Seth knew she liked that nickname._

"_Cohen, I want to wake up like that everyday."_

"_Oh, so you liked it? I thought you would..."_

"_If you want to, I can show you how much I liked it!" Summer raised her eyebrows suggestively._

_Seth kissed her, but broke the kiss after a few moments:_

"_I brought you breakfast: pancakes, crusts, orange juice and coffee. Later I really want to find out how much you liked it, but right now we need to get ready, 'cause I've got a drawing class and you have an English one."_

"_Did I already tell you that you are the cuttest thing I've ever seen?" Summer was trying to make Seth fail his class to stay in bed with her._

"_Nice try Sum. Now let's get a shower!"_

"_Ok! If you prefer your drawing class over me, you ain't getting any!" And with that Summer ran to the bathroom._

_Seth ran after her, and whispered in her ear: "Well you can show me if you liked while we are showering. Then we'll eat breakfast to recover and run to class, what do you think?"_

"_Sounds good... But you promise you'll take me shopping later today?"_

"_If I like the shower thing..." Seeing her forming rage black out, Seth quickly added: "Wich I will, obviously! I promise that I will take you shopping."_

_Summer laughed, pecked him on the lips and replied: "You are so whipped Cohen! You can't do a thing about it."_

"_You're right, no I can't. But I'm not whipped, just devoted! Now let's go."_

Seth laughed remembering that he had liked the "shower thing" so much that he had taken Summer to the mall and stayed there with her for two hours without even complaining.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Soon, he arrived to the office. But he just couldn't get rid of Summer. While he was working he kept remembering little moments they had had together. Their first kiss, their first time, when they graduated from Harbour, their life in college, so many things… four years of happy memories. Actually, it scared Seth that he had the tendency to just remember the good stuff in Summer, but he couldn't help it.

And it never ceased to amaze him that he thought of their first time as a happy moment, 'cause at the time it had sucked. But it had been the first time Seth was allowed to see that sanctuary that was Summer's body.

What Seth really thought as a happy moment, was their fifth or sixth time. Seth smiled at that memory.

In that days "things" started to work between Summer and him.

But Seth shouldn't remember that things anymore. That way he would never forget her. And god knew he needed to.

Seth tried to focus on the paperwork he had on his desk. Now, the main problem had come from the editors: they wanted Little Miss Vixen to return to Atomic County. They said that the readers were expecting that and they loved Little Miss.

"What's no to love?" Seth thought.

But he couldn't do it. The real Little Miss wasn't back, so the character wouldn't return either. He would try to solve the problem pacifically but if he failed, he would have to use his power of owner.

He would solve that later. Right now, he had to draw the new issue. He had to get out of the office earlier because he was going to have dinner at Ryan's and Marissa's place, after a quick stop at the mall to buy new Chuck Tailors and something for his soon to be nephew. His nephew was really soon to be, judging by Marissa's belly….

With his problems and his memories, he would deal later.

* * *

_Sorry for the lack of update. I'll try to be more regular, but you really need to review! I work faster with reviews…_

_Give suggestions and say things you liked or that you hated!_

_English isn't my mother language so sorry for any mistakes! Song: I miss you by Blink 182._

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	3. I've never had a dream come true

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me! My parents do…_

_Before you start reading I just want to ask you to pay attention to the lyrics 'cause I spend a lot of time picking good ones that adapt to the situation…. Just read them don't jump that part. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and review!_

Summer opened Tyler's room door to see if he was already asleep. Oddly, he was. She went to the living room, where she watched TV for a while and started packing her things. She and Ty were leaving San Francisco the next day and they would stay in Newport for three weeks. Summer hadn't had vacations the year before, so she was allowed to be out of the office for such a long time. Summer wanted time. She wasn't sure if she could talk with Seth or Marissa the second she got in town.

She was afraid of everyone's reaction, but she knew Ty had to meet his family someday. If she didn't do it soon, Ty could end up hating her. Only the thought had the power to scare her.

Suddenly, Summer felt some tugging on her skirt.

"Mommy, mommy…" Ty had woken and silently walked to his mom's side.

"Hi baby! You woke up? Did you have a bad dream?" Summer asked worried, picking her son up.

"No, I woke up, but I didn't have a bad dream… Mommy, why are we leaving? Are we running away? What are we going to do? Suzy said that her mom had a friend that went on holidays and didn't come back…" By now Ty's voice was sad and less enthusiastic. He probably didn't want to leave Rose (his nanny) and her daughter Suzy.

"We are not running away sweetie! We are just going on vacation, and not to a far place. We're going to mommy's old town and you are going to meet your other family, but that's just it. In three little weeks we will be back. And I promise you will love it."

Summer was trying to calm Ty. She knew that he was anxious, just like Seth would be. These two were just too alike.

But it worked, because Ty was happier and excited: "Family? What kind of family? Like a daddy or a grandma or a grandpa?"

"Yeah, exactly that kind of family. I mean, I can't promise you anything, but maybe you will know your dad, your grandma and your two grandpas, your aunt and your uncle. If you promise me you'll behave well, I'll even take you to Disneyworld while we are there and to the mall, to buy that action figure you want so much…"

Summer was bribing Ty, but it was for a worthy cause. Ty quickly replied: "Cool! And mom, I know you like Little Miss Vixen and the Ironist better but I already have those too. Now, I want Kid Chino! But you now I like Little Miss Vixen best, 'cause she looks just like you."

Summer smiled at her son and asked: "You know who my favourite one is? The Ironist, because he looks just like you: he's witty, he's fun and he is my number one. Like I said, just like you."

Ty hugged Summer tightly and Summer took him to his bed again. She tucked him in and grabbed the comic that laid on his nightstand. The newest issue from Atomic County. Ty loved it because she started reading it to him when he was just a year old, so she could use the excuse that she bought every issue for her little son. But most of all, she wanted Ty to be familiar with his father's work. Summer felt that some way Seth would help in their son's education.

She read to him a little bit, and when Cosmo Girl was about to kill the water polo demon's girlfriend, preventing Kid Chino's brother to go to jail 'cause of something he hadn't done, Ty fell asleep.

Summer turned the lights off, kissed her son goodnight and whispered some comforting words:

"Sleep angel… tomorrow is going to be a big day".

And Summer went to sleep as well.

_Everybody's got something_

_They had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could be now or might have been _

_All this, I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though, I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day,_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or might have been _

_All this I know but still can't find ways to let you go_

At Ryan's and Marissa's house:

Seth, Ryan and Marissa had dinner and they started talking about Seth's company new problems.

"So they want Summer back man?" Ryan asked, with a hint of regret in his voice. Set seemed a little disturbed at the mention of the name, but quickly replied:

"I mean, they don't want Summer back, they want Little Miss! They say it's my choice if I bring Little Miss back or if I Iron a new love interest. I seriously don't want either. Iron is going to stay alone, at least for a while."

Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks and Marissa changed the subject:

"Seth, the comic is yours! You can do anything you want. What did you do today?"

Seth appreciated Marissa's effort to change the subject and took the opportunity.

"Actually, I spent the day at the office, but I got out of there earlier to go to the mall. I wanted to buy new Chuck Taylor and this…"

Seth handed Marissa a package and told her it was for his nephew. Marissa squealed with happiness and opened the package. Inside there was a plastic horse and a stuffed seal.

Seth tried to explain:

"Remember when Summer and I went to Brown, you were always asking for a seal and we never got you one? Well, I saw that one and I thought of you. As for the horse, I don't need to explain it. I hope you don't mind, and don't get it as if I want my nephew to be an outcast, I really don't…"

Seth was babbling and Marissa could tell he was nervous. To calm him she hugged him and thanked:

"Seth, that was so sweet of you! The seal is beautiful, thanks, and for the horse I'm really touched… I know that it is something you would buy to your own child. Thanks!"

Seth blushed a bit and Ryan told him sardonically:

"Seth man, it is really cool you got my son a four legged friend, we always need one of those!"

"When I have a son, I'll buy him a horse too Marissa, don't worry. Then, they can play together and kick your husband's ass! You see, I have this all planned in my head."

They laughed and Seth continued:

"Actually, the Chuck Taylor I bought today on South Coast Plaza weren't available on my size, so I'll have to go back there tomorrow after work. They are already paid, but still…"

Seth, Ryan and Marissa continued talking for a while. After midnight Seth said his goodbyes and headed home.

On his way, he turned the radio on. Hopefully he wouldn't need to hear a sad music that could make him remember her. Once the music started Seth realised that it wasn't his lucky day. He could see himself reflected on that guy's feelings. He tried to focus on the road and listened to the music trying not to be affected by the lyric.

_I'm so sick of love songs so tired of tears_

_So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs_

_So sad and slow_

_So why can't I turn off the radio_

_Leave me alone_

_Stupid love songs_

_Don't make me think about her smile_

Without Seth noticing it, a single tear had rolled down his face. All the bottled emotions kept for three years were exploding in Seth's mind. A feeling of anger, of why had she left him, joined to a feeling of love, because after all he missed her like hell, joined with another feelings of worry and loneliness: Where was she? Was she alright? And what if he never fell in love again, would he be alone for the rest of his life?

That was another issue, kids. He would love to have kids, but he needed a steady relationship to even think about that.

Sometimes, he was jealous of Ryan. He had the girl of his dreams and he was going to be a father. Seth had nothing. Well, Seth had the comic but that didn't count.

Seth got home and went straight to bed. He needed to rest, tomorrow would be THE day. He would talk with his editors to tell them that Little Miss wouldn't be back to AC. If the real one wasn't, the character wouldn't be.

Seth thought to himself: "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Seth just didn't know how big…

_Sorry for the lack of update! But this time I was faster! I work faster with reviews…_

_Give suggestions and say things you liked or that you hated! But review please, reviews make my day!_

_Thanks to Sara (go girl, thanks for being there) thanks to my reviewers (love you all) and thanks to June.Louise (I'm sorry I didn't answer but I will soon, and thanks for your suggestions)._

_English isn't my mother language so sorry for any mistakes! Song: **S**_** _Club 7 - Never Had A Dream Come True_**_ and **Neo - So Sick Of Love Songs (both are not complete)**_

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	4. Black

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me! My parents do…_

_I hope you enjoy the new chapter and review!_

* * *

Summer stepped out of the bus with Ty by her side. She looked around and breathed the Newport air. "Orange County, long times no see..." Summer thought to herself. It really had been a long time.

They went to the hotel. It wasn't the Four Seasons, but it wasn't the Mermaid Inn or that crappy Tijuana motel either. It was nice, clean and comfortable. Summer couldn't put her son under low conditions; she loved her baby just too much...

Summer decided that she could relax 'till the end of the day and in the next morning she would visit the Cohen household. She didn't know if Seth lived there anymore, or even if someone lived there anymore, but she had to try. It was the only address she knew, if she didn't count Seth's company one.

For Summer, tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life. It could be compared to the day she left Newport or to Ty's birth. Those had been the hardest days of her life. When she left, Summer was scared shitless. She didn't know where she was going or how was she going to survive. She just knew that she couldn't be there. If she loved Seth (witch she did, more than life itself), she had to let him go. She had to leave.

Summer cried a lot, but she found the strength inside her, and she left, with only two bags of clothes, supplies, all the jewelry she owned (she could sell it if she really needed) and a child in her belly.

But worse than that, had been Ty's birth. She drove herself to the hospital, crying with pain, with no one to help her. No family, no friends and specially no Seth. She was all alone. When she was giving birth, she only wished Seth could be there, holding her hand, telling her she had to be strong, while she screamed something stupid and Summerish like: "Cohen, I swear you that this hurts so much, I'm never allowing your dick near me again."

And when she received Ty in her arms, all she could do was cry. Ten fingers, ten toes, beautiful and perfect. Something she and Seth had created. The moment she laid her eyes on Ty, she realized he would be the only thing she would love as much (if not even more) as Seth. And she knew he would love Ty as much as she did.

Summer grabbed Ty and his bath stuff and took him to the bathroom.

"Ready for your bath baby?" Summer asked, turning the water on and waiting until it was warm.

"Yay! Can I take a bubble bath?" Ty was definitely a fan of water.

"Sure! I'll even let you grab a toy to bring to the shower with you."

"Cool! But I wanted to bring my two cars. Can I?" Ty pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"You are too cute for your own good. But I said it, one car, nothing more." Ty did a sad face when Summer told him this, but when she gave him his car, his expression was already happier.

Summer didn't want Ty to be spoiled like she had been. She wanted him to know that life was hard, that he wouldn't get everything he wanted. Summer gave all of herself to be a good mother and to be there for him. Summer's mother had left her, and she didn't want her baby to feel like she had, abandoned, to feel like she wasn't good enough to make her own mother stay.

She put him inside of the bathtub and let him play in the warm water with the foam and his car while she washed and massaged his massive amount of curls. When she was done, she told him to close his eyes and his mouth and showered him. A few moments after that, Ty was clean and foam free.

Summer took him out of the bathtub, dried him and dressed him in his favorite outfit. A pair of baby jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, with some light blue sayings ( it said MOMMY'S BOY, but Ty didn't know it) and his pair of dark blue baby Converse with an orange and yellow strip. Summer combed his hair and it was done. The cutest boy in the state of California. His curls were everywhere, in a "oh so cute" way and he was dressed in a casual outfit that made him look adorable.

Now it was Summer's turn to get ready. They were going to the mall like she had promised the day before. She asked Ty to stay near the bathtub playing so she could know he was alright. She showered quickly, put on one of her summer dresses and a pair of heels. They were going to South Coast Plaza. She knew that she couldn't afford clothes there anymore. Even the outfit she was wearing hadn't cost more than $40 (20 bucks for the dress and another 20 for the heels). The old Summer wouldn't wear something that wasn't designed. She hadn't a pair of shoes that wasn't Manolo Blanicks or something like that. But that was past now. She had changed. Ty had changed her. Actually all the great changes in her life had been caused by Cohens. First Seth in high school making her less futile and more kind, and now Ty, making her a lot self centered. Well, Ty was a Cohen after all.

They got out of the hotel room and headed South Coast Plaza.

* * *

At Ryrissa's place:

Marissa was thinking about Seth. Through the years Seth had turned into Marissa's best friend too. Of course she and Summer would be BFF 'till the end of times, but she hadn't spoke with her since she had left. Marissa had been devastated with Summer's departure, but she had Ryan to support her and Seth had no one to care of him. Marissa really knew Seth, but she wasn't sure if he had stopped loving Summer. He said he was over her, but Marissa felt it wasn't like that. Actually, if Summer came back one day, Marissa would be protective of Seth and she would tell Summer to stay away so she wouldn't hurt him anymore.

Marissa knew that Ryan thought that Summer must have her reasons to leave. He was the one who defended Summer the most. He didn't thought she had acted right, but he didn't judge her.

As for Marissa she just wished Seth would end up alright.

* * *

Seth's office:

After another day of work, Seth left the office to go to the mall. He needed to pick up his Chuck Tailors. Seth arrived the mall and headed to the shoes floor.

He looked around and examined what he saw. So many Newpsies, with their sons and daughters that would grow up to be just like their parents, rich and spoiled. Seth thought how much he hated that people, and how much he had promised himself that he wouldn't grow up to be like that. Kind of ironic actually, seeing that he had fallen in love for the most beautiful Newpsie-to-be that existed in Newport Beach. But Seth knew that somewhere deep in her heart, he had changed her, or at least, he thought he had. After all, she had left, so he wasn't so sure anymore.

Turning his head around to the left side he had a glimpse of a girl that could be Summer's twin.

"Great, now you're seeing things…" Seth thought to himself." Don't be so paranoid, it wasn't her. Focus on another thing, take your head out of it."

When Seth noticed, he was already near the Converse area.

Suddenly, Seth felt a pair of eyes following him closely. He looked around and didn't see anyone looking at him. Then, he heard a little voice and looked down. There was a little boy about three years old staring back at him saying:

"You are the one that draws Atomic County! Where is Little Miss? I want to meet her…"

Seth looked astonished at the young boy. First, he was surprised that a three year old could know him and recognize his work already. He should be the son of some comic book freak. But second, that boy had something familiar. He looked a lot like he had been at that age, and those eyes, Seth knew that pair of eyes! But from where? Nonetheless, Seth liked that kid already. The kid was wearing dark blue baby converse! How cool was that? That kid had spunk!

Seth bent 'till he was at Ty's eye level.

"Hi! What's your name? How old are you?" Seth asked gently.

""Tyler, but you can call me Ty. I'm …"- Ty held three fingers in front of Seth's face to show him his age, and quickly asked:-"What are you doing here? Do you like Chuck Tails too?"

Seth laughed at the nickname Ty had for Chuck Tailors: " Actually, I love Chuck Tailors! I'm here to pick up my new ones. So, and you? How do you know me and my story?"

Ty laughed a little and answered: "My mummy reads every story to me before I fall asleep. Did you know that she looks like Little Miss? Little Miss is my favorite… Can I meet her?"

Seth smiled and thought about the best answer he could give Ty. But the kid was alone and Seth started to wonder where his mother was: "Really? Well, Little Miss Vixen is my favorite too! But I'm sorry buddy, you can't meet her. She was kidnapped and I don't know where she is. Speaking about missing, where is your mother kiddo?" Ty made a disappointed face but his face lit up when he mentioned his mother. Ty grabbed Seth's hand and dragged Seth along with him. "Come and meet her, she loves the AC too! Come on ,come on…."

Ty was so excited that Seth didn't mind meeting his mother just to make him happy. And after all, he wanted to know that this kid would find his mother. At last, Seth was behind a girl in a orange summer dress.

The girl turned around and said to the kid: "Tyler Josh, if you ever disappear like that again…" Suddenly Summer looked up and saw Seth staring back at her like he had seen a ghost. Summer felt dizzy and she felt the world spinning.

Then ,everything went black.

_

* * *

_

_Suspanse_

_Sorry for the lack of update! But this time I was faster! I work faster with reviews…_

_Give suggestions and say things you liked or that you hated! But review please, reviews make my day!_

_Thanks to Sara (go girl, thanks for being there again and again and again) thanks to my reviewers (love you all)._

_Take care _

_Coheny_


	5. For the windows in paradise

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me! My parents do…_

_I hope you enjoy the new chapter and review!_

_Just to say that I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you have a good time reading it too. There are no song lyrics on this chapter! Thanks everyone for their reviews, and review more! _

* * *

For the windows in paradise

Seth saw Summer turn around to talk with Ty and became paralyzed. Seth just stood there looking at her prettified. He couldn't move. Slowly, Summer became aware that Ty wasn't alone. She looked up and saw Seth. He noticed that Summer was very pale and confused and the next moment, she fainted.

Seth reacted just in time to caught Summer in his arms before she could collide with the floor. Seth started screaming for someone to call 911 and one of the security guys made the call. Seth stood there with Summer in his arms trying to calm Ty. Everything was happening so fast in his mind. Ty was crying and asking what was happening to his mother:

"What happened? Why is mummy sleeping?"

Seth was as desperate as Ty, but ha was an adult after all, he needed to be calm.

"Your mum is just tired, she will be fine. We will take her to a place where she can rest and she will alright. I promise, ok?" Ty nodded and calmed down. Soon the paramedics arrived and took Summer to the ambulance, while Seth talked to one of them:

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"She is unconscious right now but she'll be ok. She must had received really shocking news or something happened to make her break own her nerves like that. Are you a relative? You can only go in the ambulance if you are a relative."

Seth thought about saying the truth, but then they wouldn't let him go on the ambulance. He needed to be with Summer in the hospital and he had to take care of Ty 'cause he had nobody else there.

"Actually, I am. I'm her fiancé and this is our son, Tyler. Summer just found out that her step mom died, they were very close." The paramedic seemed to believe in Seth and said:

"Seeing that the lady's problem isn't contagious you two can come in the ambulance with her, but at the hospital your son will need to stay at the playground. There's a nurse at the place, so he won't be alone."

Seth nodded, picked Ty up and followed the paramedic. They drove to the hospital while Summer was still unconscious and Ty had fallen asleep on Seth's lap. Seth's brain started to process all the information of the past hour. Summer was by his side, unconscious. He had a baby boy sleeping on his lap. Ty had said he was three years old. Summer had left three years and six months ago.

Even if Ty had made three in the last month, Summer had left when she was PREGNANT OF THREE MONTHS! She was definitely his mother, Ty had called her mummy. Maybe, that why she had left: she had cheated on him and she didn't have the courage to tell him that she was pregnant of another guy. But at the same time there was a little voice inside his mind saying:

"Don't be ridiculous! Did you look at her kid? He is totally you. Curly hair, like for Chuck Taylor and comics, funny and with a mumbling problem. And the name Tyler! You were the one who chose it."

Flashback:

They were lying in their bed, just staring at each other. Seth's hand were resting on Summer's stomach was and she was stroking his hair and massaging his mess of curls. Summer broke the silence and asked him:

"Seth did you ever thought of us having a future together? Like kids, a house, marry..." Seth looked up to Summer with an amused face and answered with a smile:

"Of course I did... You wanna know what I think about?"

"Of course dork! Otherwise I wouldn't have asked..." Summer replied smacking him lightly in the head.

"You're going to say I'm lame, but you asked. I always thought about living with you, married or not, I really don't care, in a cozy apartment in a crowded city. A place where we are just a normal couple among thousands. Where we aren't discriminated or looked at... What about you?"

Summer sighed. She knew Seth had some issues, growing up alone and being an outcast. Summer also knew that ignoring Seth had been one of the most stupid things she had done in her life. When she ignored him she didn't know that this boy would be the love of her life. Her salvation from a life of nothing but money and botox people. Seth had showed her what was outside the Newport bubble. Taking her to Providence, where everything was different and taking care of her, caring and loving her for who she was, not for her boobs or ass. Of course that helped! Summer wasn't naive to the point of believing that he didn't like her "attributes". And after all, if Seth had issues, Summer had them too. She had abandonment issues, and she was afraid of having a family. She was afraid she would turn out to be like her mother. But negative feelings aside, she really wanted a family with Seth one day.

"I definitely want to be a Cohen one day, but I don't mind if I'm living in Newport or in a crowded city. I just want us to be happy, with a Josh or a Sarah running around..."

Seth, with a grin dancing on his lips, replied: "Josh or Sarah? No... Definitely Tyler or June."

"June? Gosh... Tyler is... whatever, but June? I would look great, Summer and June... please Cohen!"

"What?" Seth whined "It would look cute! That way I could say that Summer was my favorite thing in the whole world, and it would include both of you. And with Tyler, we could call him Ty! Come on... Ty is cute!" Seth explained with a mocking grin.

Summer shrugged. "Well Ty is cute, but June is totally lame. I definitely stick with my names." Seth buried his face on Summer's stomach and mumbled: "We'll see... You won't resist too my puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah right Cohen... keep dreaming!"

End of flashback

Seth was almost sure Ty was his son, but one thing was holding him. Summer wouldn't hide this from him or would she? Without even realizing it they had arrived to the hospital. The paramedics took Summer to the ER and one of them told Seth to take Ty to the hospital playground. Seth asked where it was and took the sleeping boy in his arms to the second floor. When Seth arrived, sat in a bench nearby and slowly tried to wake up Ty:

"Ty... Ty... wake up buddy!" Ty stirred a little and opened his eyes slowly. It amazed Seth how much Ty looked like Summer waking up. He examined Seth carefully and asked:

"Where's mummy?" Ty didn't look scared, just curious.

"Well buddy she's still asleep but she'll wake up really soon. But I'm here, so you are ok right?"

"I'm fine. I just want mom to be alright..." Ty buried his head on Seth's chest and Seth stroked Ty's curls comfortingly. "She will be, you'll see. I didn't mean that to rhyme... anyway, tell me, where are you from?" Ty lifted his head lightly from Seth's chest and replied:

"San Francisco. We came here to go to the beach and to meet my dad and his family... At least my mom said so..." Seth squirmed at this two last revelations. San Francisco? In all the cities in USA she chose San Francisco? Summer didn't seem the San Francisco type of girl... Never less, she came back to introduce Ty to his father, that meant that Ty's father didn't live with him and that he lived in Newport. That could be a good sign...

"Wait, wait!"- Seth thought- "Do I want this kid to be mine? To be MY kid? Would I be disappointed if he wasn't?" God he was confused. Seth quickly realized that Ty was still waiting for him to reply.

"That's cool! I mean, it's cool to have a father, don't you think?" Ty made a sad face: "I really don't know. It's not like I have one to know it. But if it's like to having a mommy, then it should be a blast, 'cause my mom's great. She's the bestest! Do you have a dad? How it's like to have one?"

Seth smiled at Ty's rambling and at the bond the kid seemed to share with Summer. It was a surprise for him that Summer was such a great mother. Seth answered quickly:

"Yeah, I have a dad. Having a dad is like having a mother but in a male version, that takes you to sports and teaches you man stuff."

Seth smiled at himself at his "macho" definition of father and looked at his watch realizing that 20 minutes had passed and he had to check on Summer. Seth got up with Ty on his arms and knocked on the playground door.

"I'm going to check on your mother, so I have to leave you here with the other kids and I'll be back soon. Ok, little guy?" Ty nodded and in the moment he was about to reply a nurse appeared at the door.

"What do you wish sir?" The nurse asked pleasantly. Seth quickly answered:

"Actually, I was wondering if you could keep Ty here for a little bit while I go to his mother's room. I want to see how she's doing." The nurse smiled and replied: "Sure! His name is Ty? Well then Ty, come here to play with the other little ones! I'm sure your dad will be back in a little bit..."

Seth quickly interrupted: "He's not my son!"

He passed Ty to the nurse and she said:

"I'm sorry; it's just that you two are so alike! Seriously, he is like a mini you."

"No, it's nothing. You'll be ok Ty?" Ty looked up, nodded and replied:

"Yeah, go see mommy and tell her I love her."

Seth smiled and headed to the ER to ask for information. A nurse told him that Summer was in the room 543 and he would be able to visit her soon. Seth knocked on the hospital door and hearing no reply, just got in. On the bed, lay the petite brunette he used to know so well. She was still sleeping and Seth tried to no disturb her. He grabbed a chair and sat right next to Summer, holding her hand and stroking her fingers with his thumb. Maybe it was a too intimate gesture but Seth needed to comfort Summer and himself. Suddenly, a doctor entered the room and seeing Seth, asked:

"Mr. Cohen? The paramedics gave me your name as Miss Roberts's fiancée, right? I want to talk about miss Roberts case."

Seth got up from the chair, released Summer's hand and answered:

"Yeah, it's me. Should I be worried or was it just a break of tension?"

The doctor sighed and started making the prognostic:

"Well, at first we thought that it was just a break of tension, but meanwhile, we found out that Miss Roberts is anemic. She has less red globules then she should have. So, the point is that I read in her file she hasn't been to a doctor since she gave birth to her son three years ago, so the problem can be old."

"Is it serious?"

"It's not a big deal. When a person is anemic is more sensitive, so she fainted. But we already injected certain drugs in her that will help her body to produce more red globules and she'll be fine. But, however, she'll be a little weak in this first weak 'cause of the treatment. It's nothing too serious but it needs to be watched. Does she live alone or does she live with you?"

Seth thought that Summer should live alone with Ty and answered according to that.

"She lives alone, but she can stay at my house for a while."

"Ok, Mr. Cohen. I'll leave you two alone. Look, she's waking up!"

Seth looked at the bed and noticed that she was stirring. The doctor got out of the room without another word. Seth sat back on his chair and hold Summer's hand again while whispering:

"Summer… Sum, wake up…"

Summer slowly woke up looking into his eyes and still stirring a little. When she looked at him again she realized who he really was.

Seth let her hand go again and asked with a stern voice:

"Are you ok with me here? I just don't want you to faint again," Summer smiled weakly and replied:

"Actually Cohen, I'm glad you're here. Where's Ty?"

"He's in the playground with other kids. He's a great kid, you know?" Summer smiled warmly this time and answered:

"Yeah, I know. So, Cohen how you're doing?" For Summer the fact that Seth liked Ty meant the world to her.

Seth shrugged: "I'm doing fine. Could be better, could be worse. Now Summer, you do realize that if you weren't in a hospital be, I would be shouting at you right now, don't you?"

She sighed: "We can't pretend that everything is normal, right?"

"No Summer, we can't. Specially when you run away for three years and return with a child!" Seth's voice was angry "And specially not when I found that you lived in the same state that I did for this three years and I don't even know why! I mean, a note Summer? Don't you think you could have been a little less cliché? At least in my note I told you why I was leaving…. But by now, even Ryan could figure that out! You were pregnant Sum! Why didn't you tell me? I could take it, even if the kid was from another guy…"

Summer crying silently, mumbled:

"Seth, I couldn't tell you. Not at that moment, I couldn't even cope with the situation. You won't ever understand…"

"You know what YOU won't ever understand? The feeling of not knowing where the person you loved was for three fucking years, of not knowing if that person is fine and to cry to sleep almost every night. I'm a guy Summer, that's not even good for my masculinity!" Summer just could think "Loved… ouch!"

By now a tear was rolling down Seth's cheek too.

"Summer, I just want to know, is Ty my son?"

Summer sobbed once more. How could Seth think about Summer cheating on him. Did he knew her that bad? If there was something Seth could not accuse her, was from being a cheater!

Seth looked at Summer once more and noticed she was getting flushed and red, and that she had an angry expression. Seth knew that look. Too well actually… Rage blackout mode!

_

* * *

Sorry for the lack of update! But this time I was faster! I work faster with reviews…_

_Give suggestions and say things you liked or that you hated! But review please, reviews make my day! Thanks to my reviewers (love you all)._

_Take care _

_Coheny_


	6. She's just the gir I'm looking for

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me! _

_This chapter has mild sexual content. Mild, but still, I warned! I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun and REVIEW!

* * *

_

Summer blinked and tried to calm down a little, bit she wasn't able to.

"Seth Ezequiel Cohen, are you daring to doubt my fidelity? I loved you more than anything! If I dropped everything stable in my life to run away, it was for your own good! You of all people should know that! Just because I left it doesn't mean I didn't love you!"

"I of all people should know that, Summer? I left for three weeks and for that time I was obsessed over you, you were the only thing I could think about! You left for three freaking years. There's a difference. Actually, a grand total of 33 months. And most of all, I wasn't pregnant! We lived together Sum! I know it was just while in Providence, but we shared a life! You got pregnant? So what? I wouldn't love you less for that; actually I could even love you more… I just can't get how could you hide me that I have a son…" Summer sighed. Seth was furious and he had all the right to be. Maybe he had a point. Summer knew she had made a mistake; she just didn't want to admit it. She calmed herself and replied in a low voice:

"I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have hidden Ty from you. I was scared, afraid and when my father found out he told me I was a slut and that I would make your life miserable with a child you didn't want. Basically, he told me I would be a burden. That you would hate me for it. I was completely terrorized with the idea of you hating me or Ty. So, I just ran away. I ran to San Francisco, I found a job as a secretary, managed to finished college at night, rented a tiny apartment for me and Ty and I did my best to be a good mother.

I tried to be there for him and to give him the principles and values I knew you and your family would like him to have. I tried to teach him how to be fair, like I think Sandy would do, how to be kind, as Kirsten would like, how to be a good friend, like Marissa and how to be nice to girls, just like Ryan. But specially, how to love everyone by who they are, not by who the others think they are, like you would do.

I'm really sorry that you missed out on him. I just hope you can understand my reasons and forgive me one day."

Summer looked down while hearing Seth breath heavily. After a moment, she heard Seth mumble: "Thanks for telling me the truth. Not so thanks for taking away my son though. God, son that sounds weird! Anyway, I need to think this for a moment. You and Ty will be at my house for now, 'cause the doctor says you can't be alone. Ty is fine in the playground. So, where are your bags?"

"In that hotel near the bait shop, it's the room 89. Take the key, it's in my purse. But you don't need to do this." Seth shrugged and replied:

"Don't worry, I want to. I am not going to let you be all by yourself. I'm going to grab all your stuff, I'm going to talk to the doctor and I'm going to get Ty from the playground." Summer nodded and thanked:

"Thanks Cohen for everything".

"You welcome. I'm not going to tell anything to Ty right now, I'm going to let you talk to him and explain everything. Try to rest while I'm gone." And with that Seth left the room.

Seth went to the hospital lobby, called a taxi and went to the mall. With his own car everything would be easier. The idea of being Ty's dad was still mind numbing but it was thinking slowly. Seth went to Summer's hotel room and got in. Inside the room everything was tidy and in place. Summer's and Ty's clothes were on the closet perfectly folded and Ty's toys were in a little bag near one of the beds. Seth grabbed one of the empty suitcases and put Summer's clothes inside it. Dresses, pants, tops, t-shirts, several pairs of heels, flip-flops, bathing suits. Seth recognized a few of the pieces, but most was new to him. He noticed they weren't designed. He grabbed her bathing products and put them in the suitcase too. When he got to the lingerie drawer the process started to get a little bit more complicated. It was hard not to imagine Summer wearing those sets.

In the bottom of the drawer he found an old book. He opened it carefully and found that it was a photo album. Some of the first photos were from a little Summer with her mom and her dad. The sixth photo was the beginning of a new era. There were photos of the four of them together, a few photos of Ryan and Marissa as a couple and a great number of photos of Summer and himself in various situations: Tijuana, Julie's wedding, prom, senior prom (although Anna was in it too), Brown, RIDIS, Providence, their bedroom and a few photos Seth had taken of Summer in one specific night… Seth smiled at that memory and at the pictures. Let's say that Summer was a little exposed on them. She had been asleep when Seth took them and when she woke up and saw the pictures she was so angry she demanded to get all of them. It was a surprise that Summer still had them.

The last few photos were from Ty. Actually, the very last one was of Summer and Ty hugging. Ty had the greatest smile ever, but Summer didn't have that sparkle in her eyes while she was smiling.

Then, it hit Seth. For Summer this wasn't the best choice too, or at least the one she was happy with. She did what she had to do at the time to help Seth. She had ran away so she wouldn't ruin his life! Stupid, yeah… But that's what Summer thought it was right. When he ran away in High School he had been selfish, he was only thinking about himself. When Summer ran away, she did it thinking in everyone but her.

It was still hard for Seth to believe he had a son he didn't know. But he could try… Now that he understood Summer's reasons he could start working on forgiving…

But never forgetting. It had hurt too much.

After he packed everything, he went to the hospital again. The next step was to pick Ty from the hospital playground. Seth thanked the nurse and headed to Summer's room. Ty looked happy and enthused with the idea of seeing his mother.

Seth asked: "How was the playground? Did you have fun?"

Ty beamed and answered:"I loved it! I made new friends. There was a boring girl but the other ones were cool." Seth smiled and pulled Ty up.

"Well, now we are going to see mommy! She's a little weak so don't make much noise."

"Ok, I promise I'll be quiet." They got in the room and Summer greeted: "Hi baby! How are you doing? Did you get scared? Come here…"

Seth looked at Ty and saw that he was struggling to not talk. Seth put Ty on Summer's lap and told him:

"You can answer to your mother! Just don't shout or jump near her." Ty nodded, smiled and replied: "I'm fine. When I saw you asleep I got just a little bit scared, but he was with me all the time, so it was ok."

Summer smiled and hugged Ty, while playing with his curls and saying:" I'm here now! I'm so sorry for getting you scared baby."

Seth was astonished by this scene. Ty and Summer seemed to share a deep bond and Seth wondered if he could ever get his son to love him as much as he seemed to love Summer.

Summer turned her head to him and thanked: "Thanks for bringing Ty here to see me. I missed him like hell! Oh, did you go to our hotel to grab our stuff?"

Seth nodded. "Yes I did. I brought everything to my car. Your clothes, Ty's toys and clothes and everything you had in the bathroom." Summer smiled and teased:

"You must have spent hours in my underwear drawer… I'm picturing you drooling over my bras."

"Of course, 'cause you're that irresistible!" Seth mocked.

Summer chuckled and replied: "At least I used to be… Remember my wine colour one?"

Seth smiled broadly and nodded, remembering how much he used to love that set.

Flashback:

Summer was applying make up in front of their bedroom mirror, clad just in her dark red bra and boy shorts. Seth was sitting in the bed trying to concentrate in his comic book. But how could he do that miracle with Summer like that, just 5 feet from him? She knew she was driving him crazy with lust but it was part of their little own game. She was getting flushed too, but she wouldn't show it. Seth had to beg for it. But he wasn't willing to.

He reached for the pillow and pulled it over is growing erection. He definitely didn't want Summer to know that her torture was working. On the other hand, Summer was getting frustrated and tried another approach. She sat near Seth in the bed and "accidentally" brushed her arm against him from time to time while painting her toenails. Seth got goose bumps with her light touches.

Seth thought: "Well, two can play this game."

Seth moved in the bed so he touched her arm every time he flipped a page. Summer's next step was to get out of the bed. She got dressed in a dark red dress and put on one of her pairs of heels. Seth looked at her and his jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous on her dress. Summer dressed was almost even more desirable. It made Seth want to see more of her golden skin. Plus, Summer knew that Seth loved wine colour stuff in contrast with her skin. Every time she wore something of that colour Summer wasn't able to leave the room without almost being completely ravished by him. Today it would be no different.

Seth got up and put one arm around Summer's waist from behind. With his spare hand, brushed her hair off of her back. Lowering his head, he started to spread light feather kisses in her shoulders. Summer inhaled deeply and tried to control herself. She would not surrender. At least not so early in the game. Seth slowly turned Summer around to face him and guided her towards his secretary. He lifted her up a little until she was sitting on it. Seth rested between the legs that Summer had already encircled on his waist.

Seth refused to kiss her on the mouth like she needed him to and dropped his head to her collarbone, kissing and sucking that area while his hands were drawing imaginary patterns up and down her legs.

Seth slowly took off her heels and continued to make smooth motions up her hips. By now, Summer was moaning in a low voice, while trying to get rid of Seth's shirt. Summer had surrender to Seth's charms. This battle could be over, but the war wasn't.

So, the second round officially started.

Summer lifted her hips just enough to pull the dress over her head. She did it slowly, almost agonizingly slowly in Seth's point of view. When she took the dress completely and dropped it on the floor, Seth attacked her stomach with his hands and started roaming over the newly exposed skin.

One of Summer's hands went to the back of his shirt and the other one unbuttoned it, being careful to brush his skin in the process. When she got out of buttons, she took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. For a while, she slowly demoralized his skin with kisses and nuzzles, drawing figures with her pink tongue, never forgetting to give hi now hard nipples the attention they deserved.

Seth moaned lightly, trying to not look as affected as he was to Summer cares. While she was at it, Seth started massaging her scalp and fumbling with the clasp of her bra, for the first time searching for her eyes. After all this time, he still asked for her permission. But now, words weren't trade.

Holding her gaze in his, he slowly undid the clasp of her bra and took it off. Breaking the eye contact, Seth dropped his head to her chest. No matter what he did, Summer would always win at this point. He bowed and sighed in defeat.

But Summer wasn't so sure of who had won when Seth started to introduce himself to those two. Seth brushed his thumb against her nipples, but quickly his hands were replaced by his hot tongue. Summer moaned a little louder this time and felt dizzy with his touches, while she put her finger on his chocolate curls.

Slowly Seth lifted his head and finally kissed her, fully on the mouth. Carefulness was long gone and the kiss wasn't sweet or just needy, it was… real. And Seth felt overwhelmed with it. He broke the kiss and huskily whispered on her ear:

"You're driving me mad."

Summer smiled wildly and kissed him again she hooked a finger in the waistband of his boxers, just grazing the skin. Seth moaned against her lips. He knew he would receive this kind of reaction. He had read on one of Summer's magazines that boys were visual; they needed to see to be turned on. But girls were soundly (AN: I don't know the word), and just needed to ear something spicy. Seth tried it on Summer, and it had worked! Now, once in a while, he would whisper to her stuff that he felt at the moment, and she never had disappointed him. When Summer started to unbuckle his belt, Seth picked her up and laid her in the bed.

End of flashback

"Seth? Cohen… Are you ok? You are pale!" Summer asked, worried.

Seth chuckled and answered: "I'm fine, I'm fine. Oh, I forgot. I have news for you. I talked to your doctor and he told me that you will have to spend the night for observation. He'll pass by later to explain what you have. Don't worry, it's not serious." Summer looked towards her lap, where Ty was cuddling and replied:

"Ok, but what about Ty? Will he spend the night with you? No offence Cohen, but you don't know how to take care of a three year old!"

Seth frowned and thought about it, but quickly decided he could do it: "I shouldn't be that hard, right? He sleeps like normal people, he likes comics, so I can read him when it's bedtime and he likes me. Right Ty?" Ty squealed and nodded. "But I do have a doubt. What does he eat?"

"Usually a soup, the main plate and fruit. He must eat the soup, if it's meat cut it in pieces, if it's fish take the spines off and he likes banana, strawberries and apple." Summer replied in a bossy tone.

Seth laughed at her tone and replied: "Yes mom! You know, as long as I know you, I never imagined you as the loving and caring mom. I mean, don't take me wrong, you always loved kids but to have one for you is totally different!"

"I never thought of me as "the Kirsten", you know, but we don't have anyone else, so we shared everything and I found out the miracles of being a mother. Just take good care of my baby, ok?"

Seth nodded and picked Ty from her lap: "We'll be good, won't we Ty?"

"Yeah, don't worry mom! Cohen doesn't know where Little Miss is but he will show me The Ironist and the others. Isn't that cool?"

Seth and Summer beamed instantly and she said:

"That's great honey! Then, tell me if The ironist is cute ok? I love you..."

Ty smiled. "I love you too, but I won't tell you if the Ironist is cute! He is a boy, eww!"

Seth said his goodbyes too and they left Summer's room. They agreed he would be taking her from the hospital the other day. When they were leaving the elevator, Seth asked Ty:

"Do you remember when I told you I didn't know where Little Miss Vixen was?" Ty nodded.

"Well," Seth continued "I just found her!"

* * *

_I hope you liked my flashback, say what you thought about it. Too little? Too much?_

_Sorry for the lack of update, I had a few problems that kept me for writing. I'll try to be more regular, but you really need to review! I work faster with reviews, because they make my day! So, the more you review the faster I update._

_Give suggestions and say things you liked or that you hated. I love your opinion._

_English isn't my mother language so sorry for any mistakes! _

_Thanks to all my reviewers (you're my favourite people right now)._

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	7. A fairy from heaven

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me!_

_I'm so sorry for the wait, it won't happen again! You know, school, finals and to top all this my computer crashed!_

_Again. I'm sorry. _

_I want to dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Cohen 'cause she remembered me that you guys are reading this and waiting for an update. I love all of you that review my story and that read it.If you review much I'll update 'till the end of next week! Have fun and review..._

* * *

Summer stared at the ceiling once again. Her head hurt, she was tired and restless. She couldn't stop thinking about Seth and Ty, about them spending a night together.

Would Seth like Ty? Would Ty like Seth? So many doubts forming in her head… In one hand Seth still looked the same: the curls, the dimples, the smirk. But in the other hand, Seth looked… wounded. As if the world was constantly beating him up, pushing him down and taking all his hopes. When Summer had looked deep in his eyes she had found a great mix of feelings: pain, worry, angriness, loneliness and something good… maybe… care. She wasn't so sure of it.

In those entire feelings one scared her more than the others. Pain, angriness? They were normal in a situation like this. Worry? She was in a hospital bed for god sake! But loneliness? She had only seen this in Seth twice. The first in Cotillion when Summer told him she wouldn't dance with him anymore. She saw him later curled in a corner, hiding from the world, and from her. The second had been in Marissa's room, when she asked if she had been mean to him. The moment she heard his answer, she regretted the question. It had been hard for her to admit what she had been: a puppet in her popular friend's hands. Summer thought she wasn't a girl to be manipulated, but in all truth, she had been.

Why would Seth be lonely again? He had his parents, Ryan, Marissa. When Summer left she never thought she would be hurting him. Of course the thought had crossed her mind, but it wasn't her bigger worry. She was sure she was doing the best for Seth and that he would get over her. Summer was just Seth's first love; he didn't know what was outside their relationship. New lips to try, new positions, new laughs, new jokes. It was only natural. After all, who marries their high school sweethearts?

But now, thinking about it, it wasn't that simple. Even after a big fight Summer had felt the sparks. His gaze when she was sleeping, or his hand on hers.

In this hospital bed, nothing made sense. She wanted to go back to the time when she was a candy striper, with no worries in her life: no job, no unfulfilled dreams, no missing daddy's credit car, no son.

It wasn't that she regretted her son. Ty was her world, literally. She lived for her baby. But, sometimes, Summer wondered what her life would have been without him. Really being 24, instead of acting like a 34 year old mother. She should be entering in the labour world with Manolo Blahnik on her feet. Instead she was wearing some 20 buck shoes.

It had been hard for Summer to give up her spoiled life. In the first few months it had been hell. She wasn't allowed to buy shoes. She had to save the money for the baby. She ended up crying to her sleep into a pillow.

If she had some kind of dignity left in her, Cohen would never find out about this.

Suddenly, she heard some knock on the door.

Summer answered pleasantly: "Come in."

A doctor entered the room. "I talked to your fiancé a while ago and I'm here to explain you your decease."

Summer worried a bit. "Is it serious?" – Then she processed the information- "Wait, fiancé?"

The doctor shrugged: "Yeah, the young man that was here all afternoon."

"Seth? Ohhh… ok. Explain me my situation please." Summer didn't want to create big waves. If Seth said he was her fiancé he must had her reasons.

"Well, you are anaemic. It's not serious, but you'll feel tired and weak for a few days, but it's just the medicine effects.

I know you'll be at your fiancé's apartment, but don't have sex or do exhaustive tasks, just for now. You really need to rest."

Summer smiled and assured: "Don't worry, we won't do such thing." The doctor smiled and replied: "I mean it! I know how it is to be young and in love, so I'm not saying it's easy. But a week without it won't kill you…"

Summer smiled and nodded once more. It wouldn't be hard to get better. She assumed that Seth wouldn't even want to get near her. As for her, having survived the last three years without it (man induced, of course), another week wouldn't be that bad.

At the same time in Seth's house.

Seth had excelled himself. He was chopping vegetables for the soup and there was a lasagne in the oven. Dinner was almost ready. Ty was seating in the counter near Seth playing with some chopsticks.

"What are you doing Ty?"

Ty shrugged: "Trying to draw an imaginary seal."

Seth smiled inwardly. Ty acted like him sometimes. Seth peeked over his shoulder and gave his appreciation: "Wow, it's getting good. Draw a ball for it. Seals play too!"

"How do you know if it's good? It's imaginary! But the ball is a good idea." Ty refocused his attention to the counter and Seth rolled his eyes. At times like this he remembered who Ty was: Summer's child.

"So Mr. Smarty, do you like to draw?" Seth asked, curious to know more about his son.

"I do. My drawings suck, but I like to paint. Do you have any drawing that I can colour? Mom is teaching me how to fill all the white gaps!"

Seth chuckled and nodded. "Sure. Come with me." He helped Ty to climb out of the counter and they headed to Seth's office.

No one entered in this specific part of the house. The office was his sanctuary. There, he used to surf the web, to daydream, to draw and even to write. Ty would be the first to see it, but Seth figured that it wouldn't be a big deal since Ty was three years old.

When Ty got in the room, he became speechless. Two of the walls were covered with books and the two other ones were covered with sketches, apart from the door. In the middle stood a glass secretary with a laptop lying on it.

Ty analyzed the sketches almost one by one. There were some of the AC characters, some of famous people, some of himself, Ryan and Marissa and a great deal with him and Summer. Or just Summer.

Ty stopped in front of particularly embarrassing one. Seth and Summer lying in a blanket on the beach, kissing, an exact replica of their senior year Valentines Day.

" What are they doing?" Ty asked, pointing to the drawing.

"They are just cuddling." Seth asked quickly, searching on his desk for a water polo demon sketch he had made a few days ago. He didn't like what he had done so he put it aside. But now Ty could colour it. He found it, grabbed a few colour pencils and dragged his son out of the room to avoid more embarrassing questions.

When they were leaving Ty decided to speak out loud what he was thinking: "I swear that the more I look to Little Miss Vixen, the more I think about mommy."

Seth picked him up and they returned to the kitchen.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Seth asked gently.

"Of course. I swear I won't tell anyone!"

Seth smiled: "Pinkie-swear?"

"Pinkie-swear." Ty agreed.

"Ok. I created Atomic County a few years ago, when you weren't even born. At the time, I created the four main characters after the people I loved the most. I based Kid Chino in my brother Ryan; The Cosmo girl in my friend Marissa; The Ironist in myself and Little Miss Vixen on your mother. So, it's only natural that you recognize her in the drawings. They are the same person, only with more super powers, because between the two of us, your mother already has some."

Ty looked extremely pleased with himself: "I knew it! I always told mum she looked like Little Miss! What are my mom's super powers by the way?"

"Well," –Seth replied- "she is a super mom, a super friend and a lot of supers that you are not old enough to find out. Let's set the table and eat, shall we?"

"Sure."

They set the table quickly and started rambling non stop while they were eating. They talked about Ty's friends, Summer and Ty's life, Seth's office, Ryan and Marissa.

After dinner time, Seth taught Ty how to pull the buttons in the play station controller and they spent the evening playing kid's games and puzzle bubble. They got ready for bed and Seth tucked Ty in.

When Seth asked Ty if he wanted him to read a story, he answered: "Yeah. But tell me a new one."

"What's a new story kiddo?" Seth wondered.

"It's not a popular fairy tale, like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. Those are the stories that mom tells. It's a different night so I want a different story! It only makes sense."

"Ok, let me tell you an inverted version of Peter Pan. Once upon a time, there was a young boy who didn't believe in fairies. All he wanted was to grow up, to stop being a kid, because everyone harassed him at school. He had no friends. But one day, another boy arrived to his house. They turned up being best friends and brothers. Together, they fought against everything. School, parents, girls and friends. After that time, the boy stopped to want to grow up and started to want to be a kid and teenager forever. The end. Happy ending, huh?"

Ty shrugged: "Not so much. Mom says it's no happy ending if princes don't find their princesses! The boy from the story needs a princess."

"Yeah? Who's your mother's prince?"

Ty beamed: "Me of course. Mom says she loved my father to death and that he was her prince, but now she found a replacement."

Seth chuckled and replied: "Ok, I'll make a happier ending. Remember when I told you that the boy didn't believe in fairies?" Ty nodded "Well, I lied. He believed in one single fairy. Her name was Spring. She made everything around him better and colourful. But Spring didn't pay attention at him in the beginning. When the other boy came around Spring started to talk to the lonely guy and when they grow up, they fell in love. One night, when they were 16, she asked him to never stop believing in her and to never leave her. Did you know that when you stop believing in fairies their magic fades away and they die? Well, the boy promised that two things to Spring: that he wouldn't stop believing or leave. Ever.

But he broke one of his promises. In the end of that year, he left her 'cause he needed to, but he never stopped believing. She just didn't die because of that, although she wanted to, life without him wasn't the same. They got lost, but they found each other once again. Spring forgave him, and now they live happy and they have a son about your age."

By now, Ty was sleeping peacefully. Seth kissed his mess of curls and got up. He wished his son sweet dreams and turned to leave the room. He switched off the lights and headed to his own room. It was only 9:30, so he figured that he could call Summer to know how she was doing. She should be lonely right now. He picked the phone and dialled Summer's room number.

She answered right after the second ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was weak but calm and relaxed.

Seth inhaled and started talking: "Hi Summer, it's me. Well I just wanted to know how you were feeling and to have you know that Ty is already in bed."

Summer replied: "Thanks Cohen! I'm feeling a little dizzy, but other than that, I feel fine. I just miss my baby boy… I've never spent a night without giving him a goodnight kiss, did you know that? Did he eat well?"

Seth smiled at her worry: "Don't worry; he ate a vegetable soup and a piece of lasagne. He asked for you and told me to tell you that he loves you. A lot of you in one single sentence. Feel special. I'll pick you up tomorrow somewhere in the afternoon. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine by me. It's not like I have much to do…"

Seth paused a bit but decided to ask Summer one thing he had been dying to ask: "How long will you too stay in Newport?"

"Nearly a month. But don't worry about seeing Ty. We'll find a way, I promise."

"Ok" -Seth replied disappointed she wasn't staying forever- "and Summer, although maternity fits you wonderfully well, don't start mothering me… You don't need to promise me anything."

Summer laughed nervously. "Well Cohen, with you, we never know... We as in people around you. Talking about that, how's everyone?"

"You really don't know a thing about the others, huh?"

Seth's voice sounded hurt. Summer wondered what had happened.

"No, when I left Newport, I didn't leave just you behind. I left everyone."

Seth sighed: "Well, Marissa and Ryan married two years ago and she is pregnant now."

"OH MY GOD" Summer shrieked.

"Yeah it's true. Your father is still fine with Julie; they've actually gone stronger since you left. My parents are the same, happy and in love. You'll be able to see them soon."

"Thanks Cohen… for everything"

"You welcome Sum, now I need to hang up. I'll check up on Ty during the night, don't worry."

"Oh ok. Bye Cohen."

"Bye Summer. See you tomorrow."

After a while, Seth was still thinking about his crazy day. He hated Summer so much for ruining the years that were supposed to be some of the best of his life. But he couldn't stop admiring her for going trough so many hard tasks. He could be crazy but he couldn't stop loving this girl.

Or the boy sleeping right next to his room.

* * *

I want to ask you what do you want to happen next. I promise drama coming but I want to know your opinion.

I'm not English so sorry for any mistakes...

Review and take care

Coheny (You guys rock!)


	8. Lullaby

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me._

_Have fun reading this. It's the longest chapter yet! _

_Try to not the jump the lyric 'cause it fits in the context. _

* * *

A hospital is not necessarily an unhappy place. Apart from death and pain, there are births, cured people and the family's love and support. For Summer, a hospital was equal to a nightmare. She had always hated them.

Since she was really young she had started to hate them. At the age of four, she figured that hospitals were the bad guys that stole her father from her. But she grew up and stopped believing in ghosts. She realized that her father spent too much time away from home, because he wanted to. It had been his choice to spend his time earning money instead of raising his only daughter. So, at sixteen, Summer decided to become a candy striper. It was charity and she could find out why her dad loved this place so much. Although she liked helping deceased people, Summer decided to quit in the end of junior year. That way, she could spend more time with Seth.

Senior year had been their best year at Harbour. College had rocked too, but in different ways. In High's school sophomore year they started their relationship, everything was new and unexpected. Their first kisses, their first times, their first real fights.

Mostly, they discovered love. With baby steps they overcame every challenge. Together. Sophomore year had been about that.

Junior year had been a passionate one. Their time together had been so limited that they spent it trying to recover and remember their former relationship. Their love was stronger and steadier.

But in senior year, they learned what relationships were about. Patience, friendship and loads of love. They had it all. They broke up once, but they quickly got back together. They weren't themselves anymore without the other.

They spent their time together talking, discovering their bodies and their minds. Summer still remembered every mark on his body and every trauma in his fuzzy head.

In college, everything had been fun. Even their fights. There was less drama and they enjoyed themselves. They shared an apartment off campus, where they built their college lives.

Of course they had problems, but that made them grow stronger.

What never ceased to amaze Summer was that after 5 years on and off together and 3 more apart, she didn't stop loving him. Summer knew that it was the reason why she hadn't really dated anyone back at San Francisco.

And now, there she was, in Seth's car, heading to his house and far away from the hospital. Once again.

Ty was bouncing in the backseat, rambling about his night with Cohen.

Cohen on his side was tense and quiet. Summer could see that he was not comfortable, but decided to let him be.

Seth parked the car in front of his house and they went inside. Once Summer entered, she noticed that it hadn't been decorated by the owner. There was a Kirsten touch everywhere in the hall.

Summer joked: "Will you show me the house or do I have to ask Ty? Because he looks like has lived here his whole life…"

Seth smirked and replied: "It won't be necessary. I'll show you around. But if you make one joke about my decoration, the guided tour stops!"

"Your decoration Cohen? This hall has Kirsten written all over it! I know your mother's style."

"Ok, I asked for help! Let's start, shall we?"

Summer looked around. "Just… where's Ty?"

Seth pointed to a door near them. "He asked me in the car if he could finish painting my water polo demon. He's in the living room."

Summer nodded and Seth started the tour.

"This" Seth pointed around himself "is the hall." And started to walk into another division.

"Wow! I wouldn't have noticed…" Summer snorted. Seth ignored her.

"That is the kitchen." It was a big room, with an island in the middle and a big table in the corner. Really tasteful.

Summer nodded and Seth pointed to another door.

"This is my dining room. It's connected to the living room. The living room has a gaming area and a movie one."

Summer gasped. "Wait… do you have two televisions?"

Seth sounded shocked: "Of course Summer! A television for movies is bigger than a television for games. Plasmas ruin video games. Come on, that's basic!"

Summer snorted: "Of course! Why didn't I think of it?" Seth shrugged:

"Maybe you're just dumb."

Summer retorted: "Funny, you're a funny boy. But I'm not the dumb one! Tell me, who got into Brown?"

"That was low… So low Summer…." Seth pretended to be hurt. "And, by the way, I'm not a boy anymore… You should know that. I'm a man since my super sweet sixteen!"

Summer made a face: "I made a man out of you! Be proud, you don't get a woman like me everyday." And pointed to her body, motioning up and down.

"Look who's talking! I made a woman out of you too… And don't fancy yourself too much. That way you avoid being disappointed!"

Summer turned her face and replied: "Some could contradict you. You don't call your first performance making a woman out of a girl, right?"

Seth pretended to be hurt once again. "If you recall, there were almost six years to make up for that. And if I remember your screaming as well as I think I do, I did make up for that…"

This time Summer was left speechless. When she decided to reply to Seth's provocation, Seth turned around and continued with the tour.

Seth walked down the hall and Summer saw another door that Seth didn't show her. Seth showed Summer the bathroom and the storeroom and climbed the stairs placed in the end of the hall.

In the second floor there were another four rooms: The guest's room, Seth's room, another bathroom and a room dedicated to comics. That room was covered with bookshelves with comics and books everywhere. On the floor, there were four bean bags and a little table with board games. Seth's room, on the other hand was pretty simple: it was painted in blue, just like his former bedroom, and he had a computer on a corner, close to his walk in closet. When Summer entered the room she noticed that Seth had painted a mural in one of the walls, mixing the mural with photographs. It was really pretty and Summer was pleasantly surprised to find one picture of them as a couple and several of the fantastic four.

Finally, the guest room was painted in light green and Ty's and Summer's bags were lying on the floor.

"So Summer… What do you think?"

Summer smiled. "It's huge... And it's really pretty…. Except your room, of course. It must have been the one that you decorated."

"Actually, I decorated the whole second floor and my office. And this is not huge! It's smaller than my parent's house."

"Did I forget to mention that I've spent the last three years living in a house smaller than your kitchen?"

Seth looked surprised. "Actually, you did! Your house is that small?"

Summer shrugged and answered: "First of all, it's not even mine, it's rented. And it is that small. You can ask Ty! Our house has a tiny kitchen attached to a living room, that is living room and dining room at the same time, and it has a bathroom and two bedrooms. My bedroom is smaller than Ty's, because he has toys and needs more space. But we manage. It's our home."

Seth was astonished. This "new" Summer was surprising him every minute. He figured that she shouldn't be swimming in money, but he never thought Summer would give up of certain privileges.

"Ok, Ty is sleeping on the guest's room and you are going to sleep in my bedroom…" Summer looked at him surprised "Not that way… you'll sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch."

Summer shook her head. "No way, Cohen! I won't take you off of your bed. I'll sleep on the couch or with Ty."

"You won't sleep in the couch 'cause you just came from the hospital. You need to rest. And you won't sleep with Ty, because he's three year old and he goes to bed at like, eight o'clock."

Summer shrugged: "Ok, the house is yours; I'll sleep wherever you want."

* * *

Summer and Seth spent the rest of their day apart. Summer stayed in Seth's house with Ty, trying to rest. Seth went to his office and tried to focus on his new issue.

While he was working he thought about their previous talk and Summer did the same. They had fell so easily in their old banter, bickering and laughing like before.

When Seth returned home, Summer had dinner ready. They ate quietly, while Ty rambled about every other thing. Summer questioned Ty once in a while about his thoughts and Seth chuckled and gave his unasked opinion.

It seemed like they were a real family. But they weren't and that fact made Summer sad. She excused herself from the table and picked Ty up, intending to take him to bed, but Seth offered to do it. Summer thanked, handed Ty to him and went to Seth's room to prepare herself to sleep. She was tired and she wanted to avoid Seth.

Seth, on his side, took Ty to the guest's room and told him another fairytale. He kissed him goodnight and Summer appeared in the room to do the same. It looked like she had been outside the door, waiting for a moment to do so.

They went to their own beds (couch in Seth's case) and tried to fall asleep.

Hours later Summer was still turning around in the bed. The sheets smelled like him and that made everything harder. She still remembered his smell perfectly, but she was not able to sleep in a bed with his smell without the real thing beside her. She got up and headed to the kitchen. A glass of water wouldn't do any harm.

A couple of minutes later Summer heard someone switching the lights on. She got scared at first, but then realized that it was just Cohen. Seth, on his side, yelped and jumped a little.

"God woman! What you think you're doing? I thought someone was trying to steal my precious belongings."

"Sorry Cohen… I just wanted a glass of water, but I don't find the glasses anywhere." Summer apologized.

"They are right there, under that counter."

Summer picked one of them and filled it with water. Seth leaned against the fridge and they stood like that, in silence, for a couple of minutes, until Seth decided to ask a few questions:

"Summer can I ask you one thing?"

Summer looked up at him and nodded. Seth continued:

"Why did you come back? I was getting better and better… Now you're going to go away again, but this time with my son."

Summer smiled a little and replied: "Actually Cohen, the last time I left, I already left with your son. The difference was that at that time Ty was even smaller than your brain."

"That's beside the point! And I'm still the brain okay? Don't insult my great source of knowledge."

"I'm going to ignore that and keep answering to your question. I saw you at teen people and I thought that I couldn't keep Ty from you anymore. It kind of made me see that if I didn't do it now, Ty would hate me one day and I don't want that. I didn't came back earlier 'cause I was afraid of your reaction."

"My reaction? Why were you afraid of me?" Summer just shrugged in response.

"Come on" Seth urged "You got to have a better reason than that."

Summer replied quietly: "I was afraid that you wouldn't ever forgive me, that you would think that I was a horrible person. A great deal of hypotheses."

Summer sounded so weak speaking that Seth wondered once again how he could be mad at her. She sounded so fragile. He put one finger under her chin and lifted up her face forcing it so she was looking at him in his eyes.

"Hey, what happened to the sassy Summer Roberts I dated? You look weaker and smaller…" Seth's voice was smooth and low, full of care and worry. Summer was touched with the feeling but she couldn't break down just like that. So, she smartly replied:

"And what happened to the full of life Seth Cohen I dated? You look wounded." Seth let go of her chin and looked elsewhere.

"You can't answer a question with another one. You would look wounded too if you had lost everything you believed in."

"And you would look weak, small, wounded and everything else if more than loosing everything you didn't get laid for three years!" Summer replied angrily, but then realising that she had given too much information, blushed furiously, darting her eyes quickly to the floor.

Seth hadn't been expecting that. He wasn't expecting Summer to be engaged and ready to get married, but he didn't even doubt that she had dates and such. He laughed at the look in Summer's face and retorted:

"We could solve that easily! I have a couple of friends that certainly wouldn't m…" Summer punched him on the stomach. "Ouch! God Summer! Enough with the violence."

Summer snorted: "What do you want me to do? Do you think that I'm going to ask your friend's number?"

"If you want it, you just have to ask…" Summer glared at him and Seth made a move like he was zipping his mouth. Summer smiled and asked:

"And you Cohen? A girlfriend, a fiancée, a friend with benefits? Tell me what's happening in your interesting love life?"

Summer twisted her fingers and asked god and all deities that he didn't have anything new to tell her.

"Actually Summer, none of the above." Summer breathed in relief, trying to not be too evident about it. Seth continued: "But since… you know… Ryan and Marissa have been trying to set me up with their colleagues and friends. It didn't really work though. I went to a few dates, but nothing too serious. I dated a girl about a year ago, for a month and a half, but that went down too. Sam noticed that I wasn't so into it as she was…"

Summer interrupted: "Sam?"

"Yeah, the name of this girl is Samantha. And everyone called her Sam." Summer nodded. Seth sighed and asked: "And what about you? I already know the "no sex" part, but you went to dates, right?"

Summer glared at him and replied: "Don't mention the "no sex" ever again. Anyway, at first I didn't. At least until Ty was one year old. I practically couldn't leave the house, let alone go to dates. But after a while I went to a few. But it never went too far. In most of the cases the guys were total jerks or when they weren't, I just needed to mention that I had a son. After that, the date always ended within minutes." Summer smiled weakly and tried not to mention that all the guys she met had been jerks, because they weren't Seth.

Summer put the glass of water on the counter and told him: "Enough with the chit chat. I need to sleep if I want to take Ty to the beach. Otherwise I won't succeed on my mission. Good night."

"Nighty night." Seth replied, making Summer smile. He used to say that when they slept together.

Summer returned to Seth's bedroom and got into the bed. She closed the lights and cried, for almost no reason and sang an old music she used to sing to Ty.

_When you're so lonely lying in bed_

_Night closed its eyes but you can't rest your head_

_Everyone's sleeping all through the house_

_You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself _

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

_If you are waiting, waiting for me_

_I'll be home soon darling I guarantee _

_I'll be home Sunday just in one week_

_Dry up your tears if you start to weep_

_And sing this lullaby to yourself_

_Sing this lullaby to yourself_

* * *

On the next day, Summer woke up and hearing someone ringing the bell. She got down the stairs and noticed that Seth was still sleeping soundly on the living's room couch. She smiled inwardly and opened the door.

She found herself in front of a very pregnant Marissa, which looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Summer" she slurred "what are you doing here? In Seth's house?"

Summer noticed her hostility and replied: "I'm just crashing here for a couple of days. It's a long story. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Unbelievable! I can't believe that Seth let you stay here after everything…"

Summer was hurt that Marissa hadn't shrieked and danced in happiness, but tried to suppress it.

"What do you mean? After everything? I'm here 'because I was in the hospital and I couldn't take care of Ty all by myself."

Marissa shook her head: "No, I'm not letting you do this again. Seth lost his mind when you ran away. You have no idea what he went through. You're not hurting him again! And by the way, who's Ty?"

Summer couldn't believe this. She always thought that Marissa would be behind her back 110.

"Ty is my son Marissa! Actually, mine and Seth's."

"WHAT? You got to be kidding me… I'm going to leave! I can't stand to hear to all this bullshit. Tell Seth that I stopped by and make him call me immediately."

And with that Marissa stormed as fast as she could to her car, leaving Summer on the door step, crying.

_

* * *

I promised drama so it's coming up soon. This is just the beginning! I didn't like this chapter, it really wasn't my best. I promise I'll try to be better._

_In this chapter, I only want to thank my readers and my reviewers. You guys rock!_

_Now, I want your opinion. What do you want to happen? Even if it's crazy, say it._

_I'm not saying that it's going to happen, but I want to read your thoughts._

_And guys, Marissa's not the bad girl here; she's just protective of Seth…_

_Sorry for any mistakes, you already know that I'm Portuguese and that English is a foreign language for me… REVIEW! The more you review the more I update!_

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	9. worth it

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me._

_Have fun reading this. REVIEW!_

* * *

Summer always thought that she and Marissa would be best friends until the day they died. But they already weren't at 24. How could Marissa do anything else than support her? She couldn't, because that's what friends are for. To be there for you. Marissa was there for Seth, not for her. And that stung directly in her heart.

Seth woke up after a while, feeling chilly. He got up from the bed and found that the front door was open. Seth wondered what had happened and approached the door. When he got closer, he started hearing a muffled cry and hurried towards it. Outside the door he saw Summer sobbing in the door step, crying like there was no tomorrow.

He kneeled beside her, placed a hand on her back and whispered:

"What's the matter Sum?" Summer sobbed once more and replied: " Marissa was here…"

Seth understood immediately. Marissa hadn't reacted well.

"Let's go inside. You'll be more comfortable." Seth said, making Summer nod in agreement. Seth led her to the couch where he had slept and sat on it motioning for her to sit beside him. When she did, he let her rest her head on his lap and she continued crying, while he stroked her hair.

He stood there whispering soothing words until she calmed down a little. "It's ok. You're fine now." Seth said one last time, preparing himself to question Summer.

"Sum, what did you feel when I left on sophomore year?" Summer shrugged and lifted her head a little from Seth's lap: "That doesn't matter now Cohen…" Seth replied: "Yes, it matters. Please, answer my question."

"I felt used, disappointed and bad with myself, because once again, an important person in my life had left. I felt I wasn't good enough." Seth nodded and replied:

"Again, I'm sorry for that…. But when I left, I wrote a note for you and one to my parents. You only left one for me. Marissa, who was your best friend, and stills is, believe me, was left with nothing. No goodbye, no apologies, no notes… How do you think she felt?"

Summer nodded and sobbed once more. Seth took it as a sign that he should go on. "She felt useless. She felt like she wasn't a good friend. But although you would've expected Marissa to make everything about her, she didn't. She realized that she had Ryan by her side and that I had no one. She was really hurt and she missed you, but she put that aside to be there for me. She saw how much I went through and she doesn't want me to do it again. Most of all, she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. And let's not forget the fact that Marissa is 8 months pregnant, she is hormonal and sensitive."

Summer buried her head deeper on Seth's lap. After all this time of living alone, it was reassuring to know that he was there, even if he was angry at her. She motioned for Seth to move on and he complied:

"You know, one day when Marissa and I were throwing a pity party, I started crying. Marissa hugged me and told me that you weren't worth it."

These words shattered Summer's heart once again, on both accounts. Seth crying over her and Marissa saying that she was a meaningless skank. Seth kept telling his story:

"I told Marissa that that was the problem: you were worth it. Marissa realised what she had said and apologized. Moments later she started crying as well, babbling about how she sucked as a best friend. It was one of the few moments Marissa broke down in front of me. She eventually got over it. Ryan and Marissa got married two years ago.." Summer lifted her head a little to ask: "Will it be this hard with Ryan?"

"No, with Ryan will much easier. Surprisingly enough, he was the one who always defended you. Ryan said that knowing you, you must have had a strong reason." Seth stroked a few strands of her hair and pushed them behind her hear. "And you had. He was right about it."

Summer smiled and turned her body so she was facing the ceiling. Seth was looking at her while she moved herself and moments later she returned his gaze with a wide grin: "I knew Chino would be behind my back!"

Seth smiled too. The two of them stood like that for a few seconds and Summer had the urge to kiss him. But out of respect for Seth, she didn't. He would have to do the first move. She watched intently as he approached her, bending lightly.

Summer closed her eyes and waited for it to happen. She felt Seth's nose brushing against her own and his fingertips touching her lips. Sparks were flying everywhere and Summer recalled that day in junior year where Seth was supposed to draw her. Seth, on his side, felt confused. He wanted to kiss her more than everything, but he was afraid to. After a few moments, he pulled back.

He looked Summer in the eye and she asked: "Why did you stop?"

In response she heard Seth whisper: "I'm scared."

He said it so quietly that if Summer hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed it. Summer held her hand to cup his chin and asked in a somewhat hurtful voice: "Are you scared of me?"

Seth inhaled deeply.

He wasn't scared of her. He was scared of himself. He was falling for her, and once again, he couldn't do a thing about it. But she was still so beautiful, so witty, so charming and so innocent. Even if she looked tired, she was still Summer. His Summer. The girl he would always go back to. The girl that had the power to hurt him so much that made him feel like dying. The woman that gave birth to his son. The demon that haunted his mind after such a long time. Was he ready to give her the chance of hurting him again?

"I'm just scared of this situation. You came out of no where, with my son in your arms, making me question my life. We fell so easily in our old relationship. It was just natural for us, I think. But I know I can't be this weak. I know that you'll hurt me. It's just a matter of time." Seth looked away and moved his head so Summer's hand wasn't touching him. Summer qualified his reaction as natural. She had felt it once too.

"I won't." She promised.

"That's not enough and you know it. When I left, you needed 6 months to forgive me. I need my time too."

"I know." Summer sat upright, so that she was facing him. "Do you want me to wait?" She asked.

For Seth, the question was simple. Yes, he wanted her to wait. But he had to know that she felt what he felt.

He asked in a serious tone: "Do you still love me?"

Summer locked eyes with him. "I never stopped."

Seth's heart jumped a little and he couldn't suppress the wide grin that came to his lips. " Then I want you to wait. If you are willing to, of course."

Summer smiled widely too and kissed him on the cheek. "I know what you're feeling Seth and believe me, I want to wait. And you want to know why?" Seth nodded. "Because although I'm not worth it and you're not worth it, let's admit it, you have your fair share of mistakes too, WE are worth it. And Ty is worth it."

Seth smiled and replied. "I find those reasons to be very good ones."

Summer blushed and replied quickly: "I'm going to wake Ty and dress him. Call Marissa, she said that you needed to call her immediately."

And with that she left the room, leaving Seth wondering about their last achievements.

* * *

Summer opened the guest's room door and tiptoed to Ty's side of the bed. He was still sleeping heavily and Summer knew that waking him wouldn't be an easy task. Ty wasn't a morning person. Summer opened the window's blinds and waited for something to happen. Ty stirred a little but covered himself with a tiny part of the sheet. Summer sat beside his petite body and shook him, this time making him giggle and yawn almost at the same time.

Summer urged: "It's time to wake up baby." Ty yawned again. "I don't want to!" he replied.

Summer patted his back and contra-attacked: "I don't care! We're going to the beach today. Chop chop, I want you ready in like… 40 seconds, or I'm going alone!"

That worked. Ty uncovered himself when he heard the word beach.

In less than ten minutes, the three of them were sitting on the kitchen table, eating breakfast and making easy conversation:

"Mommy? Where's the beach?" Ty asked, playing with his havaianas (flip-flops).

"It's not far honey. Seth, can you take us to the beach?" Summer redirected the conversation to Seth. His only answer was: "Got to work."

Summer snorted and replied:

"I'm not inviting you. I know that you work on week days. I'm just asking if you can drop us near the beach on your way to the office. And don't try to fool me saying that COHENINC is out of your way, 'cause I know that it's not. I read that your office is very close to the pier." Seth finally looked at her chuckled:

"Look who's the stalker now. And I wasn't going to give you that lame excuse. I'm a little bit more imaginative than that!"

"Whatever Cohen, I learned from the best. After so many years of you stalking me, it would be a shame if I hadn't learned something."

Seth shrugged: "At least you're calling me Cohen again…" Summer looked at him with interest and replied: "I call you Cohen every day!"

Seth shook his head vigorously. "No you don't! You called me Seth almost three times on this morning!"

Summer laughed at Seth's tantrum and asked Ty: "Don't you think that Cohen here is such a drama queen?"

Seth faked disappoint and turned his head in mock hurt. Ty, on his side, was confused: "What's a drama queen mommy?"

Summer smiled widely at her son and prepared herself to answer properly to the question, but Seth was quicker: "Your mother is the best drama queen I know in the whole country."

Summer shifted and whispered between her teeth: "Look at your father talking! Because he's such a man…"

Luckily, Ty didn't hear Summer, but Seth did. He looked quickly in her direction with his eyes opened wide, as if asking if she was mad. Summer smiled apologetically and darted her eyes quickly to the floor.

They finished their breakfast and soon Summer was asking Ty to wash his teeth so they could go to the beach. Summer gathered her belongings and put them in a big purse that contained everything a three year old might need. Seth approached Summer from behind and asked: "When are you going to tell Ty the truth?"

Summer Turned around and answered, smiling: "Today. I was already intending to do it yesterday, but I thought that you might like to know that I was doing it. Is it okay with you?"

Seth smiled widely, nodded, kissed Summer quickly on the cheek and thanked: "Thanks… for telling me."

Summer smiled just as brightly and replied: "Anytime. Now let's grab Ty and head to the beach? I'm dying to soak in the sun… I haven't done that in so long!"

"Now, that's my girl!" Seth guided Summer through the door and hoped that Ty would be happy with the news.

_

* * *

Real drama is coming up soon. This chapter is just teaser! I know it's shorter, but the next one will be bigger and more exciting, I promise._

_I want to thank my readers and my reviewers. _

_You already know how it works. I want to know what you think. Will Ty like the news? How will Marissa influence Seth? Tell me your thoughts. _

_Sorry for any mistakes, you already know that I'm Portuguese and that English is a foreign language for me… REVIEW! The more you review the more I update!_

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	10. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me._

_Have fun reading this. REVIEW!_

* * *

At 10 a.m., Seth finally managed to start working. He often wondered how Ty would react to the news. He was just three years old, so he wouldn't mind for sure. But Seth wanted him to be happy. Really happy. 

Speaking of happy, he almost forgot Summer and their conversation. She had told him that she loved him, that she had never stopped and that she had remained kind of "faithful" to him. Those facts made Seth the happiest man in the whole wide world.

But they made Seth feel confused as well. If he gave in, Summer would be able to hurt him again, but there was nothing he wanted more than to be close to her and Ty. He would love to have a family. Summer and Ty could be that family.

Seth started to draw and to write with a frenetic energy. Usually, it was good for him to write. It cleaned his head. After a while, he had an entire scene written:

_The day was calm in Atomic County. Bryan Gatwood was planning a new shelter for his team and Melissa Scooter was designing the team's new wardrobe._

_The boys were always whining that they didn't need new uniforms, but they were always ruining their old ones._

_Steve Conan was on the streets of Atomic. He was the one in charge to warn the others if the water polo demons or the newpsies attacked. While Steve walked around, he thought:_

"_I won't have to worry at all. The bad guys are taking the day off."_

_Moments later, he heard something similar to glass shattering._

"_As always, I spoke too soon!" Steve ran to a corner took off his urban clothes to reveal his uniform. The Ironist was back in action._

_He ran in the direction of the noise and found himself in front of a sports store. Typical! Another water polo demon ready to steal sport goods. But, when he saw the attacker he realized that this hadn't been done by a water polo demon. Almost fifteen feet from him, he saw a petite figure dressed in white shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, but he could tell that it was deep brown. That pair of legs seemed familiar...but Ironist wasn't able to recognize them._

_She was making a pair of surfboards float near her while she threw stuff to the people in the store, which almost exploded on their faces. The girl seemed to be in a daze, as if she didn't realize what she was doing. The owner of the store was in panic, screaming for help._

_Ironist concentrated and started to say random things, making his powers grow. When he felt that he was strong enough, he shouted: "Why don't you go to another corner, wonder whore?"_

_Within seconds, he unleashed a big wave of a blue thingy that hit the girl right in the back._

_Usually, his waves of irony were strong enough to knock out his enemies, but this time it didn't work. Although the girl stopped for a few seconds to recollect her powers, she contra attacked. Without even turning around, she threw a credit card in his direction. Ironist was astonished. If he hadn't been quick enough, the projectile would hurt him._

_He only knew one person that threw credit cards, had the enough power to defeat him and that was able to hurt him. Thanks to one of his powers, Ironist couldn't be hurt for almost anyone. He needed to have a connection deeper than hell with a person, so that the person could hurt him in any way: physically or emotionally. And he only shared that connection with one person, or woman: Autumn Rogers, aka Little Miss Vixen._

_But it couldn't be her. She had been kidnapped by water polo demons a while ago and neither Cosmogirl, Kid Chino nor he had been able to find her. And he was forced to believe that she was dead. When she disappeared, he thought that his life wasn't worth it. If he wasn't happy with the girl he loved, nobody could be. If he stopped saving people their families would be miserable, just like he was. But Brian and Melissa talked some sense into him. They helped him to get through the bad times._

_Anyway, his Vixen was dead. So, he had to fight this girl, even if she had something that made him feel attracted towards her. Like, a magnet or something._

_Again, he gathered all the irony around him (while he avoided the dangerous plastic money that the girl threw) and released the biggest amount of irony he could at the moment._

_This time, it was enough. The girl fell backwards and Steve ran towards her. He wanted to see who she was._

_He sat himself beside her and brushed some hairs away from her face. He couldn't believe who he saw. It was Little Miss Vixen. Although she looked tired and she was dressed differently, she looked exactly the same. _

_But Ironist was confused. The Little Miss he knew just dressed herself in black, pink, purple and white. Sometimes a little blue or light green when she wore his shirts. But red? Maybe now Autumn wasn't so restrict... _

_She began to stir and he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and asked:_

"_Autumn? Vix, please, wake up..."_

_She opened her eyes and realized who was sitting beside her. She sat and hugged him quickly, holding him tightly, as if expecting him to disappear if she let go. She rambled close to his ear, refusing to be away from him:_

"_Where am I? What's happening Conan? Where have you been? I've been scared shitless... Where's Taylor? I want my baby! Make them give him back to me. Make the voices in my head stop... Please Conan? Oh my god, I missed you so much..."_

_Steve was confused, to say the least. What voices? Taylor? Baby?_

"_Autumn, slow down a bit, ok? I'm going to try to answer to your questions, but I don't have all the explanations..."_

_She nodded and he kept talking:_

"_You are in Atomic County; you were attacking some people in this store and stealing surfboards. Honestly, I don't know what is happening! I never left Atomic. I've always been here with Bryan and Melissa..."_

"_Oh" realization hit her "I remember some parts of it. I remember discovering that my father was a water polo demon and I remember when he kidnapped me. Then I don't remember a thing until Taylor's birth. I remember pushing and the pain. It hurt so much, Conan! The last stuff that I remember are the water polo demon's voices in my head, telling me that if I wanted to be with my son I'd have to do this and that... And I remember being with my baby at night. Every night. Actually the nights are pretty much what I remember. Everything else is blurry!"_

"_What?" Ironist was paralyzed "Your baby? You have a son?" Of what he had understood, Autumn had a son. She referred to him as her baby. The water polo demons must have kept her hypnotized._

_She sighed and smiled broadly: "We have a son Steve. I was going to tell you when I was kidnapped. My father wants him to become a demon. But I didn't let him. I stayed with my baby. They made me do horrible things, but at least I was with Taylor. His name's Taylor. He is so beautiful; he looks so much like you." By now she was rocking herself trying to not appear as desperate as she was. "They have him now! Do you promise me that you'll do anything in your hands to have our baby back? "Crying silently, she rested her head on his chest, feeling desperate, but safe._

_Seth kissed her temple and whispered into her head: "I promise! Even if it's the last thing I do."_

_He lifted his head, tickled her side and asked with a smile: "Are you dressing red now too? You were already pretty in pink."_

Seth smiled. He liked the outcome of his frustrations. This new issue would be a success. Little Miss Vixen was coming back and in great style.

For now, Ty wouldn't appear in the comic. It would be easier that way. They could pretend that he was lost, pretty much like had happened with Spiderman's daughter, May.

While Seth daydreamed, the phone started ringing.

Seth picked it up and within a second, he heard Marissa's hysterical voice:

"Seth Cohen! WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR HEAD?" Seth chuckled. Sometimes Marissa could be really weird.

"My head is where it's supposed to be. On top of my neck! I know that you already found out about my slumber party. I'm sorry, I should have invited the "too cute to be true" couple."

On the other side of the line, Marissa didn't find it funny. "Seth, stop being an ass! You know why I'm mad. Actually, why I'm furious. You promised that you wouldn't let her ruin your life again! Do you remember what you went through? Or do you need me to refresh your memory?"

Seth didn't want to hear this. He examined the marks on his arm. "I remember everything perfectly." Marissa hadn't the right to judge him like that. He refused to hear moral lessons from miss "I overdosed when my boyfriend cheated on me, but now I have a perfect life".

"Stop right there Riss. I know you're worried about me, but don't be. I'm fine. It's not like Summer and I are dating!"

Marissa snorted: "Knowing the two of you, it won't take long!" Seth decided to ignore her.

"Just hear me. Summer came back to introduce me my son. His name is Ty and he's three years old. You're going to love him. But moving on, she left because she found out she was pregnant. She was afraid she would ruin my life. That I would start working, instead of finishing college. You won't believe how much she's changed. To top all that, she's sick."

Seth knew he had said the magic words: Summer and sick.

"She's sick? How serious is it? Oh my god… I can't believe it. I treated her like trash this morning…"

Seth smiled: "I already heard about it. She's on medication and she needs to rest. Don't worry. It's not that serious."

"Still. I was awful with her. I need to apologize. She's still my best friend!"

"You certainly didn't act like it. You were supposed to support her. Summer was expecting you to jump and shriek with happiness, so she was kind of … sad, about your reaction."

Marissa sighed. She hadn't meant to be a pain in the ass. She just wanted to protect Seth. It was kind hard to digest the information, but Marissa missed Summer so much. She was trapped between two boys. Although she loved them, she missed the girly talk. To top it all, Summer had a son. A three year old. How cute should he be?

"That's it!" Marissa decided "I'm willing to give Summer another chance. She needs a friend and god knows that I need one too. But Seth, don't let yourself fall for her so soon. Get to know her again; get to know your son. But give it some time."

"Ok" Seth agreed "I promise that we'll try to go slow."

"Alright." Marissa changed her voice from a serious tone to an excited one. "Can we go visit you two tomorrow?"

"Of course. You already told Ryan didn't you?"

"Duh." Marissa replied "We're hurt by the way, because you didn't tell us the news right ahead."

"We're even. You told Ryan that you were pregnant first. See you tomorrow."

Marissa giggled. "Ok, see you. Tell Summer that I'm sorry."

"Will do. Hung up already! I need to work. Tell Ryan I said Hi"

Seth immediately heard Ryan's voice on the other side of the line: "Hi, man!"

"Unbelievable!" Seth grunted "You heard all the call and you didn't say a word?"

Marissa quickly replied: "He's just here for emotional support! Bye."

"Bye." And Marissa finally hung up.

"So Ty, what do you think?"

Summer and Ty had arrived to the beach. There were beaches in San Francisco, but not like the O.C. ones. Ty seemed to be having a great time playing with the sand and building castles. Summer was trying to get a decent tan, but it was hard to get anything with a three year old near her. Sometimes Ty walked closer to the sea and Summer needed to get up, afraid that he would be dragged away by the waves. The other times Ty just wanted attention. He wasn't one to sit quietly for a long time.

For now Ty was sitting between her legs, splashing water from his bucket. Hearing Summer talk, he turned around and replied:

"I love it. The water is a bit cold, but it's salty!"

"Well, it's supposed to be salty honey. I'm glad you like it. But we'll have to go home soon. "  
"Why? I don't want to!" Ty immediately pouted.

"Because little boys and girls can't be under the sun after certain hours. And don't know about you, but I'm starving." Ty tried to run away from Summer, but she didn't let him. "Come on Ty, be a big boy. There's no need to throw a fit. If you behave decently, I might tell you a secret…"

Ty immediately sat down making Summer smile.

"Ok," Summer began "Do you remember when I told you that we were coming here for you to know your father and your other family?" Ty nodded vigorously and asked: "Am I going to know him?"

"Well, you already know him." At first, Summer expected Ty to catch on what she was intending to say, but when he made a confused face, she remembered that he was just three. "Seth is your father." Summer blurted quickly.

Surprisingly Ty understood. "Cohen?" Summer smiled and nodded.

Ty beamed and replied: "Wow! Cool…" And he left it at that.

Summer was surprised that Ty didn't talk on and on about the subject, but she knew he was happy. And for now, that would be enough.

Ty interrupted Summer thoughts: "Can I call him dad?"

"Of course you can. I have the feeling that he will love it!" Summer answered ruffling his hair. "Now let's get back."

After a few hours, Seth arrived home with a massive smile. It felt good to have someone to go back to. The moment Ty heard the door opening, he ran towards it.

"Daaaaaaaddy!" Seth spun around to find Ty running into his arms.

"Wow! Hi Ty! So you already know the news, right?

Ty nodded and beamed for the millionth time in the day. After a few moments they met Summer on the kitchen. She was near the oven, cooking dinner. Seth approached Summer with Ty on his arms and kissed her on the cheek, whispering "Thanks" on her hear. She smiled and told asked Seth if he could get Ty to sleep. Seth was surprised:

"To sleep, Summer? We still have to eat…" Summer laughed and replied: "Seth, it's almost 10 o'clock! We…" she said, motioning between the two of them "still need to eat. Ty ate almost an hour and a half ago."

Seth slapped himself. "I'm sorry. It's just… I'm used to arrive late from work. That way I don't have to be alone a lot of time. But you two are here now, I need to remember that. It won't happen again."

Summer's face softened. This was Cohen in the purest sense of the word. "No need for that Cohen. Now put Ty on the bed and let me finish this." She motioned to the casserole.

"Yes mam! Come on buddy. Let's go to bed. We don't want to upset the pretty lady." Summer shrugged: "Ty, I will go to your room to say goodnight later, ok?

Moments after, Ty was already in bed and Seth and Summer were talking on the kitchen. Summer was curious about Marissa:

"So, how did Marissa react?"

"Pretty well. I mean, at first she screamed and cursed but I talked her into it…" Summer snorted.

"You told her I was sick, didn't you?" Seth made a surprised face.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not that much. I already had mentioned Ty to Marissa and it didn't melt her heart. I'm just supposing that your so called charm doesn't do a thing for Marissa. So, my illness was the only card left."

"You're so flattering… actually, my charm helped because she and Ryan are coming here tomorrow. She's is worried about you and she wants to meet Ty."

"Wow, what a change of heart. This morning, she made clear that she didn't want in the town, let alone in your house." Seth shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"What, Cohen? What did she tell you?" Summer noticed that Seth was clearly uncomfortable.

"She kind of made me promise that I would stay away from you. At least for now…"

Summer didn't know what hurt more: the fact that her supposed best friend had suggested it or that she knew Seth had agreed.

"And of course, you agreed." Seth could see tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.

"Yeah." Seth nodded. "I'm sorry."

Summer shook her head. "You don't need to be. But after what we talked this morning, I just hoped that you would stick to your word. Enjoy your dinner." Summer left the kitchen hurriedly. Seth promptly followed her and grabbed her arm to stop her from going further than the hall.

"Let me go Cohen!"

"I won't. Try to hear me out!" Seth was speaking rather loudly, but tried to not shout, to not wake Ty up, but Summer seemed to have other plans.

"I don't want to hear you out!" She shouted. "What I see is that you don't trust me at all!"

"What do you want me to do?" Seth nearly shouted, but lowered his voice, trying to calm Summer, remembering that she wasn't in conditions to have such strong emotions. "You ran away, Summer! Face the consequences. I love you, but obviously, I don't trust you enough not to do it again!"

"Obviously." Summer stated calmly, even though her face showed pure rage. "I'm sorry to inform you, but there's no love without trust. Now let me go, because if you don't love me, at least you should respect me! I'm sick, remember?"

With that, Seth totally lost control. Without releasing Summer's arm, he replied angrily:

"Well, if I don't love you and I don't respect you, why are you in my house? The exit is the front door! Just leave my son please. I don't care if you dye in the middle of the street!" And he released her arm, as if saying: "I dare you to move."

Summer did what she felt like. In fact, she moved. She moved her hand straight into Seth's face, slapping him hard and leaving her handprint on his cheek. She simply couldn't believe that he had said that.

Seth felt awful for saying that. He knew he had gone too far.

Summer ran up the stairs and Seth went behind her, apologizing:

"I'm sorry Summer, this slipped out of my tongue. I didn't mean it…. You know I didn't!"

"I don't know a fucking thing about you anymore! One minute you're shouting me to leave, the other you're begging for forgiveness."

Seth put his hands around her waist and leaned in for a kiss. His lips grazed hers and Summer could feel his warm breath in hers. Summer felt her heart quicken its pace.

The next thing she felt, was nervousness.

The next thing he felt, was Summer's dead weigh on his arms.

Of all the places he expected Summer to faint, he certainly wasn't expecting it to be in the middle of their first kiss.

_

* * *

I want to thank my readers and my reviewers. _

_I'm sorry if I disappointed someone with this chapter! I'll try to be better…_

_You already know how it works! You guys, review! I want to know what you think. Tell me your thoughts. _

_Sorry for any mistakes, you already know that I'm Portuguese and that English is a foreign language for me… REVIEW! The more you review the more I update!_

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	11. Girl I wanna lay you down

_Disclaimer: I don't even own me._

_Authors note: I know you all hate me for not updating, but I needed this hiatus. I totally fell for another show and it was really hard for me to look at the O.C. the same way. _

_I sorted my problems and I'm back for good! I realized I wasn't being fair to you or me in giving up this. I just hope you'll still want to read Ty._

_Expect an update in a week or so..._

_Have fun reading and... sorry again!_

_REVIEW! (The reviews made come back, so they are really worth it!) _

* * *

Heaven. We all believe in it at some time of our lives. Human beings naturally dream with heaven, with paradise. A place where everything is perfect, pure and calm.

Seth is not perfect, but Summer is fine with that. She is not perfect too and, after all, no one is.

What she found when she woke up truly was paradise. Seth was sleeping peacefully near her, holding her hand, with his fingers enlaced in hers. He was on his side, as if he had fallen asleep looking at her. She knew he had been worried when she passed out on the hallway, but not this worried. It had been awful when he told her that she could leave the house and die, since she had let Ty stay with him.

Although she thought that he hadn't meant a word of what he had said, it had hurt that he had the courage to say it. Seth was well aware that the old Summer would have slapped him on the spot.

At the same time, sensing the worries on his sleep and the warmth from his body, she felt loved. Like she hadn't felt since that fateful Saturdays morning, the last time she saw him before she left.

_Flashback:_

_Summer was all jumpy and happy when she entered Seth's room, in the Cohen's household. Knowing perfectly well that they shared a bed back at Providence, Kirsten let Summer in without questions. But to Summer's surprise, Seth wasn't sleeping. _

_Hearing the water run in Seth's private bathroom, she figured that he was taking a shower. Summer debated herself with the problem: join him in the bathroom, or simply wait for him in his bed. She picked the latest. She wanted to think a little and to surprise him at the same time. That way, she could undress herself pretty quickly, dive under his covers and wait for him to come out of the bathroom, while thinking. _

_A baby would be a big responsibility, but also a great pleasure. Summer had always wanted a family of her own; one that she would never leave as her mother had. To top it all, it was a family with Seth, the official love of her life. So, she was happy with the news and couldn't wait to tell the father. She secretly knew Seth would be as thrilled to have a baby as she was, but at the same time, she was afraid of his reaction: maybe he wasn't ready for this step; they hadn't even got out of college._

_She decided to shrug it off for the time being and to tell him later. He would be as happy then and she could be more prepared._

_While she was lost in her thoughts, Seth had left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping with water._

_"Hey beautiful!" He rushed to her side, peeking under the sheets. I like what you're wearing." She smiled at him and he continued. _

_"What brings you here at this unholy hour?" Summer smiled again and replied: _

_"You." Seth chuckled, while he dried his hair with the towel. _

_"Wow… Somebody is in a good mood! Not that I'm complaining!" Seth discarded the towel and joined Summer underneath the covers, pulling her on top of him. They shared a heated kiss, leaving both breathless._

_Summer lifted her head a little and asked: "What are doing up so early?" _

_Seth smirked: Actually, I was going to go to your house. You know, its summer, so we don't get a lot of time alone, like in Providence. And I'm so hungry..."_

_"Hungry? Well, did you like the surprise?" _

_Seth beamed: "I loved it. This is what I call fast food. And they pack and delivery it really well. On the place that I wanted you, my bed, and wearing what I wanted you to, nothing._

_ Summer elbowed him on his side and replied angrily: "Don't call me food! What the hell are you thinking? That just because I wanted to surprise you, I'm willing to be treated like a peace of meat?" _

_Seth tried to play the strong one and not to make it evident that she had hurt him. Summer had been moody recently and he knew that the best was to just apologize. Putting his hands on each side of her hips, he flipped them, so he was the one on top. Summer prepared to retaliate again, but Seth anticipated it and started apologizing. _

_"I'm sorry. I was just joking. I didn't think you would take it so seriously." He touched her chin, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. Summer tried to look away but Seth's serious gaze made her keep her head still. _

_"Did I ever treat you like a peace of meat? Like some girl that I just want to bang?" _

_Summer let out a timid "No"._

_"I just wanted to make that clear. Can we go back to where we stopped? Or do you think that I ruined the mood?" _

_Summer smiled sweetly at him and stated: "I'm hungry too." _

_After hearing Summers answer, Seth dropped his head to her collar bone, worshipping all that area with kisses and nuzzles, while his hands moved to cup her breasts, receiving moans of appreciation. _

_By now, this was all second nature to Seth, he knew exactly how to touch her and where. He knew what drove her crazy and what did not._

_Summer, on her side, wasn't being completely innocent, doing some research of her own. Using her nails to stroke his skin, Summer moved her fingers along his back, from the base of his skull to his butt, making Seth shudder at the touch of her fingertips. Seth moved down to kiss her stomach, stroking her sides and whispering random beautiful words against her skin, making Summer smile at his adorableness._

I come over early in the morning

Just like a heat wave, without warning

When I touch you my heart begins to flutter

Because you're smooth and creamy, like peanut butter

_They stayed in bed until lunch time, when Seth took Summer to eat at the pier with Ryan and Marissa. The next day, she had already left._

_End of flashback._

Summer knew that they still had a lot of do before they could have their old relationship back, but they would work on it. Maybe they could be a family. Ty would have a father 24/7 and nothing would make her happier.

She thought about everything back at home, in San Francisco. No matter what happened, that was their home. Ty loved that house and Summer had learned to love it too. It had been her only comfort sometimes, to know that they had a place to be, even if things went wrong.

Suddenly, a stir brought her back to the real world. Seth tossed around for a few moments and opened his eyes. Noticing that she was lying beside him, Seth remembered all the events of the previous night. Glancing at their joined hands, Seth realized that he had fallen asleep on that position. He disentangled himself from her, and embarrassed, apologized:

"I'm sorry for that. Last night I was really worried about you and I fell asleep. And I'm sorry for what I said last night; I didn't mean any of it. I was just really pissed off with you and with me, I guess."

Seth lowered his head after he spoke, fixing his eyes on her stomach. Summer was hurt with what he had said, but to prove that she was growing, she was willing to forgive and to forget. But Seth would have to explain why he had said those things. So, she simply asked:

"Why?" Seth didn't move his head to meet her eyes, it was easier to talk when he wasn't looking into them, but answered:

"I was pissed off with you because you doubted my love for you." In the next phrase his eyes met hers. And that, is something that I never thought that you would doubt. In a normal couple, I think that it's okay to assume that if there's not trust, there's not love. But on this specific case Summer, there's love, but the trust needs to be built with baby steps. And I was pissed off with me, because even though I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for you so quickly, I can't stop wanting you. That's more frustrating than everything else."

Summer smiled despite herself. She knew she should be serious, but she just couldn't. It was too good to hear that he cared for her.

"But you said awful things. One thing is to be pissed off and to tell me to go fuck myself and another totally different is to tell me to die in a corner. You'll need to do a lot of grovelling before I forgive you."

By the look on her face, Seth could tell that he was almost forgiven. He shifted closer to Summer and, taking a strand of hair behind her ear, he replied:

"Well, you know that grovelling is one of my specialties."

Watching intently her body's reactions, he moved his face closer to her neck. Summer felt his breath on her skin and waited for him to make the next move. He needed to be on control of the situation, just this time, and to move at his own speed.

He stood like that for a few seconds, wondering what would be the wiser move.

Finally, putting one of his hands on the back of Summer's neck, he brought his face closer to her and kissed the soft skin. He spread open mouthed kisses all over Summers throat and up to her left ear, taking the globe into his mouth and sucking gently.

On the moment Seth's lips touched her skin, Summer instantly closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Surprisingly, she wasn't nervous like she thought she would be. She was just glad this was happening. His lips were doing an amazing job on her neck and hear, making her lightly moan in appreciation.

After a few seconds repeating that motion, Seth finally kissed her. After a few failed tries, they kissed passionately.

The kiss contained everything they were feeling at the moment. It was an explosion of mixed emotions, that made both of them want to be like this forever.

Seth's tongue lightly caressed her lips, parting them, and allowing their tongues to collide. They needed this as much as they needed to breathe.

Moments after, Summer broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Seth's, while her hands were positioned on his dark brown curls.

"You're right." She whispered. "Groveling is one of your talents."

* * *

_Do you think it's short? I can feel your pain! There will be more soon, I promise. I told you I was back for good!_

_Review and tell me if you missed me! Kidding. leave your opinion though._

_Take care_

_Coheny_


	12. Home

_Disclaimer: I still don't own me!_

_Ok__, thank Samala90 for this chapter, because she sent me a really nice review and suggested that maybe I should hand over the story if I was not going to finish it. Seeing as I would never let anyone else write my own story, I thought I'd finish it myself. There's only one more chapter to go, but I'm not going to make an estimative of when it will b done, seeing as I don't wanna disappoint anyone again. _

_I don't know how many of my old readers are still out there, but anyway I wanted to thank everyone their reviews and __I wanted to thank everyone that has been with me since the beginning of this. Thanks so much for the support, it really means a lot._

_Review, so I can know how many of you are still out there!

* * *

_

Over the years, Marissa and Seth had bonded. While she missed her best friend, Seth had to deal with the fact that he had lost the girl he loved. So, Marissa, with Ryan's help, tried to guide Seth back into life.

It had not been an easy battle, but eventually, Seth realized that trying to slit his wrists wouldn't be a good solution.

He had a new house, a successful company, great friends, and ultimately, a son. Marissa was really curious to know the little guy. Did he have Seth's curls or Summer's cute nose? She was curious to find out.

Marissa had always been a spoiled brat and everyone that knew her, was bound to learn that if Marissa wanted something, she would get it.

At 9:00 a.m. Ryan was not surprised when he found himself at Seth's doorstep with Marissa by his side ringing the bell like crazy.

Worried about waking his nephew up, Ryan tried to reason with Marissa:

"They are probably still sleeping Riss… maybe we should come back later." Marissa shook her head.

"No way! I came here to see Summer and Ty and that's what I'm going to do!"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very dishevelled Summer.

"Look Marissa" Summer started "I guess you have the right to be really pissed off and to scream whatever you please at me, but right now, it's not a good time. Ty and Seth are sleeping and I'm not feeling very well. Could you…" Summer was cut off by Marissa's arms trying to hug her despise her growing belly.

"I'm so glad you're back." Marissa whispered in Summer's ear, trying hard to suppress the tears. Summer hugged her back and held her best friend tightly "I've missed you so much." Marissa smiled replied: "Me too."

Ryan watched his wife and Summer, smiling lightly. It had been too long since they had seen Summer. Her departure had been hard on Marissa, and although he didn't show it so much, it been hard on him too. Through the pregnancy he had found Marissa admiring photographs of them together when they were younger. He knew she had been sorry that she couldn't have Summer as her maid of honour and that Summer hadn't been there to help her pick the dress. They had planned it for the most part of their lives and for Marissa, not be able to share those moments with Summer had been a great shock.

When they finally broke apart Summer immediately jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly too. "Chino…I've missed you!"

Ryan beamed. "I've missed having someone calling me Chino too."

"Let's go inside. You don't know Ty yet, so come with me." Marissa and Ryan nodded and followed Summer to the guest's room. Ty lay in the middle of the big bed, his tiny body hugging a stuffed bunny and his dark brown curly hair was could be seen on the pillow.

Marissa marvelled about how cute he was and Ryan smiled proudly at his nephew.

Summer scooted over to him and waked him up softly.

"Ty… I want you to meet someone…" Ty yawned and turned around on the bed. "Who?"

"Remember _Kid Chino_ and_ Cosmo girl_? Well, these are Marissa and Ryan, and they inspired daddy to make the characters."

Ty nodded and looked up with such a reverence that only three years old could muster. His awe struck face instantly made Ryan smile and Marissa giggle with excitement.

"Summer he is so cute… Ryan, look at him… Oh my god, just look at him, he looks so much like Seth, it's almost scary…" Marissa gushed happily, reaching forward hug the infant.

As if on cue, Summer felt a pair of arms encircle her waist from behind.

"So…" Seth spoke "Talking about the mini me, right?"

Ryan, that was already ruffling Ty's hair, quickly replied: "I'm proud of you man! Who knew you could produce so cute kids?"

Smiling, Summer said: "Without me, he would never have a such a gorgeous son. Cohen's genes are not that good."

Hearing Summer's voice, Marissa threw her arms around her friend's neck for the second time in minutes. "Oh my god, I really missed you! Say ew please!"

Summer scrounged her nose: "What kind request is that?"

Marissa replied. "Just say it." Summer smiled once more and did as she was told. "Ok, ew!"

Ryan, Marissa and Seth all laughed upon hearing that sound. It was incredible how much they had missed that word over the years and it felt great to hear it again. That was the prove that their Summer was back.

* * *

"So tell me, what have you been doing?" Ryan asked Summer, while handing her a bottle of milk.

"Oh, I finished college and majored in journalism, but I never really worked on it. I am a secretary back home. I have been on the same job since I got there." Ryan nodded, clearly impressed.

"Back home? Do you really feel that your home is there now?"

Summer shrugged. Yes, San Francisco had been hers and Ty's home for years and maybe she would miss some things about it, but seeing her friends again made her realise all over again how much she missed this place.

Reality aside, home is where your heart is.

As long as she had Ty by her side and hopefully Seth, Ryan and Marissa, she would always feel home.

"I'll always have a special place in my heart for San Francisco, but I think Ty needs to be with his father. He has been far away from him for too long."

Ryan was shocked with this new Summer. She seemed so down to earth, so responsible. Anyone could see that her life in the last four years hadn't been easy, and for Ryan, it was just another reason to respect Summer for who she was now.

"And what about your father? You're going to see him soon?" Summer shook her head fiercely.

"Since he was the one to make me run away in the first place, I think I'm not going to pay him any attention for now."

Ryan nodded again, understanding why Summer was not comfortable with the issue.

Seth and Ty arrived to the kitchen moments later, with Marissa right behind them, all fully dressed, playing around with each other. Seth shifted Ty from arm to arm, pretending to make him fall, 'causing the youngster to giggle loudly with Marissa, while grasping his father's neck.

Summer's eyes held a look of contentment that made Ryan smile truthfully at the scene before him.

Who would have known that when Seth told him "She has Tahiti written all over her." he has talking about the mother of his child, the woman of his dreams?

Who would have known that he would marry the town drama queen and make her happy?

Yes, maybe life was unexpected. Maybe, we find and lose our heart's desire in less than a heartbeat.

But if in the end of it all, all humanity was able to feel the kind of happiness he was feeling right that moment, just maybe, life was worth it.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

_You know the drill._

_I'm not a native speaker, yada yada yada ;)_

_Thanks again and review._

_Take care_

_Joana (or Coheny, as you wish) _


End file.
